Who Likes High School
by backstrokebeasterbunny
Summary: Edward is the new guy in town and all the girls want "to get to know him". Bella is the hottie of the school. Can these two find love or will a secret from Bella's past keep her from being able to opening up and feel again? All human!
1. Forks

Prologue:

Edward was your typical teenage guy and a junior in high school. He was a good looking kid; he had green eyes, bronze color hair, and was about six feet tall. He was popular, had great friends, and got good grades. But sadly that was all back in Phoenix. Now that his dad married some woman, who he didn't like, Edward decided to move in with his mom Samantha. Samantha lived all the way in Forks Washington.

**Ch1**** EPOV**

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!!!

As I got off the plane I already knew that I was going to hate it here. I mean back in Phoenix I was popular and all the girls wanted to be with me. Now I'm going to live in the boring town of Forks. I guess I can't really complain though seeing as it was my idea to go live with Samantha. I didn't exactly like the woman my dad married so I thought what the hell might as well leave.

As I walked I soon saw Samantha waiting by her car with a big smile on her face.

"Hey honey, over here!" she called and waved to me. "I'm so happy you decided to come and live with me. You'll love it here trust me. The people here are very nice and you'll fit in easily."

"Yea I guess." I responded ungratefully. She helped me get my luggage into her car without saying another word to each other.

We didn't say much else on the ride home. Just the occasional questions on how we were and what was new. Just trying to break the weird silence my mom asked me question after question.

"How's your father? Is the woman married he married nice?"

"Robert is doing fine" I never really refer to him as dad since he was never really home. "I guess she is nice, I don't like her though. I'm not sure why, I just don't have a good feeling about her."

"Well I'm sure she is good for him. He needs some one in his life." There was some more silence and I just looked out the window. _Man this place is depressing, there's no sun and every thing is a sick green color._ _I really hope that the girls here are hot. Then maybe this move would be worth it…_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom "So are you excited for school, to make some new friends?"

"I guess" _what kind of a question is that? I mean who in their right mind is ever excited for school_After a while of driving we pulled up to a two floored, colonial looking house. It was white with a red door, blue shutters, and a front porch. _This is nice I guess. _I thought as the car stopped and I got out.

My mom and I brought the small amount of boxes I owned up to my room. The room was a good size; it had blue walls, a small closet, dresser, bed, bookshelf, and a desk with a computer on it that looked liked it hadn't been used for about 10 years. It was basically the same room I had when I was about 5 years old, just a bigger bed.

"Do you want some help unpacking Edward?" Samantha asked

"Nah. I think I'm just going to lie down for awhile." I said as I flopped down on my bed.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Then she tuned on her heals and closed my door.

After lying motionless for 20 minutes I got off my bed and started to unpack my clothes. I was putting some books on the shelf when there was a knock on my door. "Honey dinner is ready" Samantha said as she opened the door.

"I'm not really hungry" I said as I put the last of my books away.

"You either eat now or not at all for the rest of the night. The kitchen closes at 8pm" _was she serious? She made it sound like I was a nine year old. _

"Alright Sa-mom, I'm coming." I put the box on the floor and followed her to the kitchen. I ate my dinner in silence. _Well at lest the food is better. Robert can't cook to save his life._ I said with a chuckle. When I was done I washed my plate and told Samantha I was going to bed. I took a long warm shower, got changed, put the rest of my clothes and stuff away and lied down in bed until my restless mind toward school tomorrow calmed down from exhaustion and I fell asleep


	2. First class

**CH2 BPOV:**

My alarm went off at 6am like it does every morning. In a matter of seconds my favorite song filled the room, _Riot _by _Three Days Grace. _I rolled over and bounced out of bed singing along and dancing over to the bathroom.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Lets start a riot

I've always liked this song the lyrics are pretty cool if you give them a chance. But people wined up calling me emo for liking if, oh well that's their problem. As the song ended I took a short shower still singing. After the shower I blow dried my brown hair until it was silky smooth, I put on mascara and eye shadow so my dark brown eyes stood out. When I was done I danced over to my closet singing _I Don't __Wanta__ Be in Love_ by _Good Charlotte_.

I put on a pair of jeans that hung low on my waist with a kind of design on the back pockets. _There is nothing wrong with giving guys another reason to look at my ass_. I thought as I slid them on. I also picked a black long sleeved shirt with a "V" neck. I put some silver hoops in my ears and a silver pendent around my neck. After I was completely dressed I grabbed my backpack and my black boots and went to the kitchen for breakfast I got out a bowl, milk, and honey nut cheerios.

"BELLA!!!!" my sister all of a sudden screamed from upstairs. I dropped my spoon and ran to her room.

"Alice what's wrong what the hell happened?!?!?" I asked when I got to her door.

"I don't know which to top to wear." She answered with a serious look on her face and two shirts in her hand.

"Alice you almost gave me a heart attack. And all because you don't know what to wear?" I asked with my hands on my hips making a face trying not to laugh.

"Be serious Bella I don't want to look ugly. I have a reputation to keep. And I trust you enough for your opinion, red or pink? Red says back off I'm too good for you. But pink says flirty and bubbly. Ohhhh I don't know which one, help me!!!" she pleaded putting both shirts up to her skin.

"Red" I said simply. "It looks better against your pale skin. Now hurry up before we're late." I said as I turned around. Alice put on the shirt with a "Thank you" she followed me to the front door.

"Bye mom" we both said at the same time. We went to the garage and I got into my dark blue mustang convertible, Alice slid into the passenger seat. We put on our stylish sunglasses and turned on the radio and started singing along to _Remembering Sunday by All Time Low_. I pulled out of the driveway and headed for school.

** EPOV**

I rolled over not wanting to get up. _There is now way it's morning, its still dark out._ I looked at the clock _apparently it is morning… oh shit I'm going to be late._ The clock read 6:15 and school started at 7am. I jumped out of bed threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt, I never really try to do anything with my hair it's always no use. I brushed my teeth quickly and ran to the kitchen. On the table was a note.

**Edward,**

**Sorry for not being home but I had to get to the hospital for work by six o'clock. I left some money for launch on the table. Have a nice day at school, I'll be home around seven.**

**Love, Mom**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you I bought you a car. Think of it as a little homecoming gift. The keys are on the key tree next to the door and the car is outside. **

_Awesome Samantha bought me a car!!! _I grabbed the money Samantha left out and a granola bar. I ran to the door grabbed my car keys _man it feels good to say that! _And ran outside, I was greeted by an old red truck. It didn't look like much but I liked it anyway, it's better then nothing right? _At least I have my own transportation._ I got in the car started the engine and drove off to school.

I probably passed the school a total of three times, I mean it's so small you have to be paying complete attention know where to pull in. I drove my truck into the first empty space I found. I cut the loud engine grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. Just then the nicest looking car drove past me, it was a blue Mustang Eleanor Convertible, not to fancy but a nice car. _Man that __makes my truck look like a peace__ of shit._ I thought to myself as I walked to the main office.

The office was painted one ugly yellow color with chairs outlined in the same color. I walked up to the desk. "Can I help you young man?" the woman behind the desk asked, She looked about 40.

"Yes my name is Edward Mason, I'm new here and would like my schedule." I said with a face probably saying I didn't want to be here.

"Oh yes, you're Dr. Mason's son aren't you? She is a nice woman and she talks about you quite often. Hold on let me find it." She started rummaging through some papers. _Great people know who I am. This is a perfect way to start school._ I thought with a frown. The lady turned back to me with a folder in her hand, "here it is. You schedule, map of the school, and a slip that needs to be signed by all your teachers and brought back here at the end of the day." She handed me the folder.

"Thank you." I said as I left the office. I walked to building 3 where I had English with Mrs. Hartley first period. I walked into the room and gave the teacher my slip.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mason, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" _why do teacher insist to have new students do that I mean embarrass the kid on their first day that's just real fucking cool. _

"Um… hi my name is Edward Mason and I just moved here from Phoenix Arizona." There were a few murmurs among the students. I heard a few girls say I was hot which made me grin, which made one hot/sluty sigh.

"Why don't you take a seat by Mr. Newton, Mr. Newton raise your hand so Mr. Mason can find you." This guy with dirty blond hair in spikes raised his hand. I walked over to the empty set next to him.

"Yo my name's Mike" he put his hand out for me to shake

"What's up Mike I'm Edward" I responded as I shook his hand and sat down.

"So you're form Phoenix? How are the girls down there? And why the hell did you move here?"

_I guess he doesn't really feel like paying attention to the lesson. Oh well it's not like it matters to me I've already read __The Withering Heights __in Ph__oenix_ "Yea" I said answering his first question. "And my dad got remarried to a bitch so I moved in with my mom. The girls are smoking, how are they here?" _please say there are some hot ones, so far I've only seen like one and she seems like a slut. _

"Their pretty cute. But there are some pretty sexy ones though I'll point them out to you at launch." _I guess I'm sitting with Mike at launch at lest I don't have to wonder around the cafeteria like an __idiot. _"Cool man" the hour went by painfully slow when the bell finally rang I was happy to get out _what the hell is more boring then learning something twice._


	3. Tests, Gossip, and Swimming

Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm sorry for the spelling I am pretty bad at it / I'll try to do better from now on . Any way on with the story!!!!!

* * *

Ch3 BPOV

Alice and I got out of our first pattern class and walked down the hall, which was filled with students going to their lockers and getting to their next class. As we walked by I could tell the guys were looking at my ass as we passed by. _I'm so happy I can't hear what's going on in their perverted mines. _I thought with a shiver, I could tell Alice was thinking the same thing when a guy whistled as he walked by her. At lest Alice has a boy friend, his name is Jasper Whitlock (I don't think I spelled his last name right… sorry), he's on the school football team and is madly in love with Alice. All the guys know it to, so they back off Alice a little.

"Hey Bella what's up?" I heard someone call from down the hall. It was Rosalie, Rose for short, she is my best friend. She's super model beautiful; she has long legs that can pull off short shorts, long blond hair, bright beautiful blue eyes and curves that can make you jealous. She is going out with the QB and my older brother, Emmet. I have to admit it was weird knowing your best friend and older brother were making out together, ok it's still weird, but they **try** to keep it PG near me.

"Hey Rose" I said giving her a hug.

"How was the swim meet?" (yes I made Bella a swimmer ) "And don't skip the details on the hot guys in their bathing suites" she said winking _I never get tired of that question. Being the best swimmer in school I'm obligated to brag. _

"We kicked their asses! And I even beat my own 100 backstroke record" (for those who don't know a 100 in swimming is 4 laps in a pool) I said proudly. "And the guys… to die for" I said for Rose's sake.

"That's great Bells!" _my friends have always been supportive of my swimming. _I said goodbye to Alice and walked with Rose to World History.

In History I sit next Tyler. He's nice and funny but can be a total player sometimes, not as big as Mike Newton though… thank god. Tyler and I have known each other for years and he is one of my best friends.

"Hey beautiful. How'd the meet go?" Tyler asked as I sat down.

"We kicked their ass" I said in a matter-of-fact tone, like he shouldn't even be asking. "I'm just not too excited to be going back to practice. But on the bright side we're swimming in gym today and I can show guys what a girl can do."

"I don't think any guy in their right mind is going to challenge you at swimming Bella" that made me smile _he's right._

"So how was your weekend Tyler?"

"It was a little gray since I didn't see you at all." _Awww__ that was sweet, it makes me want to gag sometimes._ Then the bell rang and Mr. Robinson walked in so we had to stop talking. Mr. Robinson hates me; he always has since I proved him wrong freshman year, and each year I get stuck with him for a form of History.

"I know I said the test was going to be tomorrow but I had a horrible weekend so I decided to make it today." (I don't know if you can actually do that but he did so…yea) the whole class groaned. "I know I know I'm just as excited as you are. Now clear off your desks and take out a pencil." _See what did I tell you he hates me. I was away all weekend and didn't have any time to study__ and I bet he knew it to and that's the real reason the test is today. _

When the painful hour was over and at lest 95 of the class knew they failed, the other 5 that didn't are the students that have no life and study constantly, we gathered our books and headed out of the class. "That was so un fucking fair. It's not our fault Mr. Robinson has a shitty home life" Tyler said walking me to my locker. "How'd you think you did?"

"I knew some of them but others… I guessed" I said with no confidence.

"So you failed?"

"Yea pretty much. But your right though it's not fair." I put my books away and let Tyler walk me to the library. When we got there I said bye and Tyler walked away. Tyler was a good friend and has had a crush on me for about 2-3 years. I feel bad when I say no to him when he asks me out but I just don't like him that way. One day I might actually breakdown and say ok though cause I cant stand to see him sad.

My next class was study hall where I talked to Angela, Ben, and Alexandria, Alex for short. Alex and I talked mostly about the meet, I'm caption of the girls' team and she is co-caption. We talked about what we need to improve as a team and about general observations on the meet. And yes I will admit that we gossiped about the boys in their Speedos, hey they looked hot. "Oh my god did you see the blond that swam the 50 free? He had one hell of a body." Alex asked.

"He really did, but the guy with black hair in the 100 butterfly had a nice six-pack and a nice ass." I said dreamily "that is one of the rewards of swimming I have to say." I said giggling with Alex when she agreed. Angela put in a few remarks that also made us giggle, she's shy till she feels comfortable around you then she can be just as bubbly as Alice… I know it surprise me too. We also got a few sarcastic remarks from Ben that made Ang smile, giggle, and blush. _They would make such a good couple, if only Ben would ask __Ang__ out everyone knows they like each other. _I thought to myself

The bell rang all too soon like always, lunch and study hall are the periods that go by to fast for my taste. Speaking of lunch I'm starving. Alex and I met up with Alice and Rose and we walked to the cafeteria together turning heads as we went.

On the way there I received a few "Good job Bella" or "You kicked ass this weekend" and some "I can't believe you beat your own record again!" I also got a few random "want to catch a movie with me on Friday?" I turned down those requests though. _I am stating to get annoyed with __the guys at this school. _I thought while entering the cafeteria and getting in line for food.

* * *

**i hope my spelling was a little better but probably not. i hope you all liked ch 3 i'll try to get 4 up soon i had i typed already but it got deleted so i have to remember what i wrote and type it again... oh well it will turn out better then the first time. any way im always open for ideas from more experianced writers for later chapters so review please **


	4. Lunch

Ch4 EPOV

After English I had calculus, my worst subject, and computers. _Computers is__ seriously a waste of my fucking time, there isn't that much to know that you have to spend a whole hour in the class. _I met this kid named Tyler in that class though he seemed pretty cool. Both Mike and Tyler are on the school basketball team and challenged me to a game after school with them and another one of their friends. _I'm probably going to be able to school Mike. Tyler on the other hand could be a challenge…maybe._ I was on my high school team back in Phoenix and I was pretty good if I do say so myself.

Any way lunch was next and with my lack of breakfast this morning I was so hungry. I met Mike in the cafeteria when the bell rang. We got our food and he led me to a table with a bunch of people I saw around the school.

"Hey guys this is Edward Mason the new kid form Phoenix." _ Wow the new kid that's fucking original __this school is so small anyone with eyes can see I'm new here. _"This is Jessica, Lauran, Eric, Ben, and you've already met Tyler." He pointed to each person as he introduced us.

"Hey" I took a seat next to Ben. When I glanced over to the girl named Jessica she smiled at me checking me out. Most of the girls today have been, not that I'm complaining in any way. Just then I saw four of the most amazing looking girls I've ever seen. But out off all of them the brunet stuck out the most. She had shoulder length hair, full plump lips, and brown eyes, they weren't the shallow ones clueless girls had the were deep the kind you could get lost in. "Yo Mike who's the hottie" I asked he must of known who I was talking about because he answered quickly.

"Oh, that's Alice and Bella Cullen, Rose Harding, and Alex Steward." He probably saw I was starring because he sniffed in discus. Then the brunet gave her tray to a muscular guy who had his arm around the blond, I mean he was ripped, she said something to him, turned and started to walk to this table. No she didn't walk, she strutted with a lot of confidence like she owned the place and with the way the guys looked at her she probably did. I swear we locked eyes because when I smiled at her I saw the smallest blush sneak across her face.

When she was pretty close Mike said "Hey baby what's up?" he looked at her up and down checking her out, "Can't get enough of me. I like that shirt on you by the way, it has a nice cut." _Are they going out? He could at lest look her in the eyes when he talks to her._

"Put a sock in it Mike you perverted pig." _YES!!! _"cant you go twenty-five minutes without looking down a girl's shirt? You know what don't answer that." Her voice sounded like angels every thing about this girl was just perfect.

"Sorry baby but I can't control what you do to me." He put his hands up in defiance. The girl just sniffed in annoyance. _Wow she looks fucking amazing._ I thought as she took the empty seat next to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler do we have a test today in calculus?" she asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"Hey honey," She rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle _maybe they are going out, _"that's tomorrow."

"Thanks sweetie" she said stealing one of his fries, when she went for another one she grabbed her hand and ate the fry out of it making sure his lips touched her fingers. She just smiled and giggled as his lips touched her skin. I was filled with jealousy as I saw this display of affection.

"Oh flirt with Tyler why don't you. But when I call you baby you call me a perverted pig." Mike said putting his hand on his heart hurt.

"Well Mike you are a perverted pig." She stated sweetly "and I love Tyler" she winked at him playfully. "You also have no manners Mike I've been sitting here for about five minutes and you have yet to introduce me to your new friend." She looked over at me and our eyes met, I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sorry, this is Edward Mason. Edward this is Bella Cullen; hottest girl in school, best swimmer, and single." Bella hit Mike in the back of the head at that last comment "HEY! What was that for?" she just shock her head

"Nice to meet you Edward." Bella extended her hand for me to shake

"Like wise" _wait single then what was that stuff that just happened with her and Tyler? _"I thought you and Tyler were going out, at lest that's what it seemed like." I felt like a fool because both Bella and Tyler laughed, Bella's sounded like music.

"No dude," Tyler said "we've known each other forever and are comfortable with that kind of stuff." He pulled Bella into a huge hug "See? But I would be a very happy man if you accepted my invitation to go out to the movies with me, just the two of use." He started tickling Bella and she laughed.

"I… told you… I love you… but… I'm not… in love… with you." She said between giggles. When Tyler finally stopped she was breathing heavily, her face was flushed, and everyone's head was turned to see what was so funny. Bella looked at me and I gave her a half smile that I was told made me look sexy _why am I trying so hard for this girl? _She smiled back at me _never mind. _"Thanks Tyler, see you around Edward." She said as she stood up she blew Tyler a kiss, turned and walked to her friends.

"It's not fair how you play with me Bella!!!" Tyler called he let out a laugh. Mike must of noticed I was starring again.

"I wouldn't waste your time she's too good for you and she was just being nice." He said it like I was a threat. _We'll see._ I grinned as I watched her hips sway as she walked away. _Note to self, get to know Bella Collen._


	5. The Challenges

Ch 5 BPOV

When I heard Tyler call "It's not fair how you play me Bella!" I swayed my hips more as I walked, I even heard Tyler sigh, and it made me giggle. When I got to my table my friends were looking at me.

"Hey Bella, I thought you were only going to ask Tyler a question what took you so long?" Alice asked looking over my shoulder trying to see what was going on at the table I just left.

"Did that bastard Mike put his fucking hands on you!?!? I swear if he did…" Emmet was serious, for once, _Emmet can be very over protective sometimes but I can't blame him he has a really good reason._

"No Emmet Mike didn't touch me." I said calming him down. "I just introduced myself to the new kid Edward Mason, he's nice." I think I blushed when I said he was nice."

"Is he hot?" asked by non other then Rose with a big smile on her face. _She's been trying to get me a guy but I keep telling her that I'm too busy with school and swimming, but truthfully that's only half of it the other half is… _"Well?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rose's impatience

"Hell Yes!!" I said sighing and putting my hand on my heart to add to make it more dramatic. The girls at the table giggled as the guys rolled their eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt Bella, be carful ok. A lot of guys can be exactly the same as…"

"I know Emmet please don't remind me!" I had to shut him up before he could go any further, _just thinking of it made me want to run into a small room and cry my eyes out._

"Anyway Bella are you going to make a move on him?" Rose asked glancing at Edward.

"I don't know he probably has some hot girlfriend in Phoenix." I said shrugging _truthfully I don't think I could let myself open up just to get hurt by someone else. _

"Oh come on, if he did she is to far away and everyone knows that long distance relationships **never** work." Alex stated "You're probably way better anyway, so get your flirt on with him you need a man in your life." She said matter-of-factly like I shouldn't even be thinking of doubt. _Alex always acts like she knows everything about guys. If you asked her why she was still single she'd say 'I'm waiting for the right person and all the good guys are taken.' Oh taken my ass. _I love her though.

The bell rang and I headed to English, my favorite class _sadly it was so boring today because the teacher just yelled at this kid all period… on the plus side no homework. _After English I walked to gym with Emmet and Alice _YES __it's__ swimming week in gym I'm so going to kick ass. _I thought smiling. It was the only sport that I could kill Emmet in, all his muscles basically make him sink to the bottom of the pool. Alice and I went to the locker room to get into our bathing suits, mine was pink with a dark blue skull on the front. Alice had a black one with bright, and I mean bright, pink pock a dots. All the girls exited the locker room in little slips and sweats to the pool, that I owned, and sat on the bleachers. A and I could get him back for when he humiliated me during basketball last week. _Payback is a bitch __Mike._ Hey I'm not mean, Mike just gets on my nerves. I spotted him, and Edward was with him. He was wearing a white shirt and blue swim trucks _I hope he's wearing a jammer under those or he'll be extremely slow_. (a jammer is a boy's swim suit)the last bell rang and the coach walked in front of the class. "At lest 7th hour's canceled today and we can go straight home." Alice whispered _speak for __yourself_

"Okay class welcome to swim week." The coach greeted the class.

"Great this is going to mess up all my makeup" I heard Jessica say and I just laughed _maybe we'll actually see her real face_. "But we get to see guys shirtless" she squealed _slut._

"Being 16 and 17 years old I hope you can all swim. If not… learn. Since this is the first day I'll let you have some fun and challenge a class mate. I'll call a student and that student may chose someone to race." Most of the population groaned "Okay who's first? How about…Tyler Conover." Tyler stood up and walked forward. "Pick your challenge, boy only" I frowned _that's not fucking fair. _Tyler just smiled at my face; it made me want to slap him… okay not really.

"I pick… Edward Mason." (shocker)

EPOV

When I heard my name my head shot up. _Great _I thought _first one to get challenged _"get up here Mr. Mason I don't have all day." Yelled the coach I got up and grabbed the goggles Mike let me barrow. I stood next to Tyler looking him in the eyes.

"Show me what you got Edward." Tyler said. As we took off our cloths and shorts, so we only had on our jammers the girls sighed and giggled. _Wow these girls __cant__ stop looking at me. Wow that sounded shallow. _I noticed that Bella was in my gym period earlier but she wasn't one of the girls who sighed _maybe she's actually normal and not a big headed bubbly baboon. _Tyler and I got on the blocks.

"Take your marks." We got into a start position "Go" the coach whistled and blew her whistle. Tyler and I dived off, and swam as fast as we could. From where I was we looked neck and neck every time I breathed. Then we both did crappie turns and took off in the other direction I hit the finish and I brought my head up. "And the winner is…Tyler Conover but only by a tenth of a second. Nice race boys go sit on the other side of the pool." Tyler and I got out of the pool and shock hands. We got our towels and sat down where we were told.

"Nice job Edward you did better then I thought" Tyler said breathless.

"You too." The challenges went on and I almost fell asleep until I heard the coach say.

"Isabelle Collen chose your challenger," I saw Bella smile and walk over to the coach. She asked the coach something I couldn't hear I just saw him nod.

"I pick Mike Newton." The boys started chuckling. Mike got up and received a few "good lucks" from the guys, he walked up to Bella "Payback time Mike." Bella took off her sweats to reveal her pink and blue swim suit. When she walked by the boys' bench they let out wolf whistles, Bella rolled her eyes. I felt a little jealous when they did. Behind the blocks Bella put her cap and goggles on, Mike put on his goggles.

"You can still back out of this Bella. Maybe we can catch a movie instead." Mike said trying to scare her, Bella just laughed.

"Yea right, you and I both know I'm going to win." They got up

"Swimmers take your mark" they took their start positions. "Go!" Bella was off in a blink of an eye with a perfect dive. Which made Mike's look shitty. Bella cut through the water with ease teasing Mike by staying just ahead of him. But at the turn Bella was gone down the lane. When Bella finished Mike was about five seconds after. They shock hands in the pool and Bella got out so gracefully, I couldn't help but stair at her. _Wow that was amazing _I thought. They walked over; Bella smiling largely and Mike looking pissed off at the world. Bella got 'congratulations' and Mike got 'I can't believe you got beat by a girl.' The bell rang before I could say anything to Bella _shit I_ _wanted to talk to her._ For some reason Bella stayed on the bench as everyone else went to the locker rooms.

"Yo Tyler why isn't Bella changing?"

"She has practice right after school lets out. Are you going to stay and play B-Ball with me, Mike, and some of the other guys?"

"Hell yeah, it's better then going home." _I also might get to see Bella more._ I thought as I changed.

* * *

**this one isnt as good as some of the others. i promise the next one will be better . my mind is going ahead of my writing i have a great idea but i cant use it yet [. Review please!!! **


	6. Getting to Know You Better

Ch6 EPOV

After the basketball game; that Ben and I won _told you I'd school Mike,_ I packed up my books and got into my truck. It took me a few tries to get the engine to start but I got it eventually. I was driving for about thirty minutes when the engine all of a sudden died on me. _Great this is just fucking great _I pulled out my cell phone and called a tow truck. I decided as I waited to start my homework, five minutes later the truck pulled up and I got my stuff out of the worthless piece of shit I called a truck. Just then a blue mustang stopped next to me with an extremely hot girl inside.

"Hey Edward, what happened?" Bella asked

"Um… my engine died." I said embarrassed, Bella let out a laugh and I just looked down at the pavement.

"Sorry that's not funny. Want me to give you a ride home?"

"You sure?" _please say yes._

"Of course, I'm not some bitch that would leave a nice cute guy like yourself on the side of the road. Who knows Jessica might find you and I'll never see you again." She said unlocking the door _I take it she doesn't like Jessica._ I got in and closed the door. I looked over at Bella as she got back onto the road; her hair was wet and pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing Forks High School Swimming sweats. _How is a girl like Bella single? _It's a question I had to ask myself but wouldn't ask Bella. "So Edward how'd you like Forks so far?"

"It's ok. I've met some pretty amazing people that make it bearable." _Did I just say that? _ I looked at her to see her reaction _she's blushing _I smiled.

"I still can't figure out why you would want to move from sunny Phoenix to depressing old Forks Washington." She glanced at me with a smile making my heart stop.

"I moved here because my dad married a woman I didn't like, now I'm living with my mom." I said tired of explaining so many times.

"Wow, short version, I guess I can't bring you to explain it fully again today." She giggled and I chuckled.

"So what about you, how did you get stuck here?"

"Well Carlisle is also a doctor and I just go where ever he and his… I mean our family goes." She said sadly "I've lived here for about two years maybe"

"Oh" that's all I could say _she doesn't have much of a story _(**little does he know**) "who was the big guy, that looked like he could kill me, you were with at lunch?"

"Oh that's just Emmet my older brother. Why were you at the school for so long did you like it that much?" she joked and smiled.

"Oh yea I love it" I said sarcastically "Tyler, Mike, Ben and I played some basketball for a while. They're pretty cool."

"Yea they are. You play basketball? Lets hope you play better then you swim." She joked

"Very funny, did you have practice after school today?"

"What gave it away," Bella laughed "is it the fact I look like shit?" _is she joking? _

"You don't look bad. You look very pretty…" _SHUT UP!! _She giggled

"Thank you you're so sweet. Did you leave a broken heart in Phoenix? Sorry if the question is a little pushy."

"Well yes and no. I had a girlfriend but we broke up a few weeks before I moved. She's been trying to get back together with me."

"Well Mr. Hot shot why did you break up with her?" _she is a very curious person._

"I don't know. I just didn't really like her anymore. She was very controlling and bossy. And long distance relationships never work." We were so caught up in our conversation that I didn't notice that we were stopped in front of my house. _How did she know how to get here? __Oh man__, hurry __think__ of something before she leaves. _"Umm…do you want to come in? I could make you something to eat" _please say ok, please say ok. _I was having a good time talking to her and I didn't want it to end.

"Ok, I'd like that" she answered smiling and eyes sparkling. "Are you sure it's ok I don't want to drop in on your mom."

"No it fine. She's still at work." I unbuckled my seatbelt, got out of the car, walked over to her side of the car and opened her door for her.

"What a gentleman" she smiled and blushed _I love it when she blushes. _I led her up the rock path and opened the door. "This is a nice house. It kind of reminds me of the house I lived in as a kid."

"Want me to get you something to eat?"

"Yes please." She followed me into the kitchen. I surfed through the refrigerator trying to find something good.

"Oh great there's nothing here to eat."

"That's ok at least you have ham and cheese, make a grilled cheese sandwich." Bella said over my shoulder, which scared me, her face was so close to mine that if I turned my head my lips would be on her cheek. This was tempting by the way.

"Grilled cheese it is, now my amazing attempt not to burn down the house." _How the hell did I get so bad at flirting? __That was fucking retarded _

"Let's hope not I'd rather not make another trip to the hospital anytime soon" Bella said. I couldn't tell if the smile of hers was real or not. I got out the ham, cheese and started to butter the pan.

"Can you go into the cabinet over there and get the bread?" I asked. Bella walked over to where to I pointed and got the bread out.

"Heads up" she tossed it at me. It took me by surprise and hit me in the head. "Oh my god, are you ok?" her hands were over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Yea I'm fine." I picked up one of the blackberries in the bowl on the counter and threw it at her.

"Hey!" we were both laughing hard now. Then out of no where I get hit in the back of the head with a wet, and I mean wet, sponge. I turn around to see Bella picking her nails and whistling, her face was red holding back her laughter.

"Oh that's it" I put down the cheese and she turned and ran. I took off after her out of the kitchen. I heard the front door open and footsteps going out side. I got out the door and Bella was standing on the rock path with her hands on her hips smiling.

"Come on Edward are you going to let a girl out run you." _Was she__ taunting m__e?_ I ran after her at full speed and before she could even turn around my arms were around her waste and looking at her in the eyes. Our faces were so close together I couldn't help but leaning in, the need to kiss her full pink lips was over powering. I leaned closer, our lips were so close and…


	7. A Small Unwanted Memory

**sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. here is chapter 7... and EM means Emmet.**

* * *

Ch 7 BPOV

His actions surprised me and I was frozen where I stood. His arms felt so warm against my body his eyes looked so gentle and then his lovely lips got closer to mine. I didn't know if I wanted our lips to meet or not but I guess it didn't matter because I couldn't move anyway. When Edward's lips found mine I got snapped back into reality and pulled away quickly. Not just away from his mouth but out of his arms too. "Did I do something wrong?" his question was so innocent like he was a three year old trying to get out of trouble with his mother.

"No… I…uh… I got to go." I tore my eyes off his god like face and walked to my car… ok I jogged but I had to get out of there. _Shit what __did I __just do__, Emmet is going to kill __him__ if he found out_Emmet wouldn't really kill Edward, at least I don't think. As I got into my car and closed the door I started to cry, I just couldn't help it the tears just came. I knew I couldn't get home with out rising unwanted questions so I decided to take a long drive around the town and listen to music.

I was driving for about an hour when my cell phone rang, it was Esme, my mother. 'Bella where are you? You have me worried sick!" I didn't really realize I was supposed to of been home about two hours ago.

"Hi, sorry I got side tracked." I said trying to hide the fact I was crying. "I'm on my way home right now."

"And no side stops I want you in this house in no more then twenty minutes." She was so angry she didn't even say good bye. I wasn't really ready to go home but I had to, which made me mad. Driving all ways calmed me down.

I pulled into our extremely long drive way and parked my car in the garage with the others. I looked in the mirror to see if my eyes were red and puffy, which they were._ Ok just go in say your home and run up to your room before anyone sees you. _I got out of my car and walked slowly to the front door. I opened the door slowly and walked in

"I'm home!" I called "I'll be in my room. I have a lot of homework tonight." Which was a lie I had about no homework. I ran upstairs and into my room. I threw my shit on the bed and went to go take a shower. I got into my bathroom, turned on the hot water and undressed. I got in and once the water hit me…

**FLASHBACK**"_bath time Bells." __Someone__ called from the bathroom. I ju__st stood still not moving. __The someone__ walked closer. "__You know how much I love__ bath time." __I was hit __hard and I screamed… (__**End**__** flashback**_

I was pulled out of my memory by someone banging on the bathroom door. "BELLA! BELLA ARE YOU OK?!?!" it was Emmet he sounded like he was panicking. _Shit did I just scream out loud? _I turned off the water, got out, and grabbed a towel. Putting it on I opened the door, Emmet was standing there with worried eyes. It seemed just by looking at me he knew what was wrong. He pulled me into a huge hug not wanting to let me go. "It's ok Bella, your safe. Shhhh" I started to tear again. He just picked me up and brought me over to my bed laid me down and put a blanket over me. "Try to get some sleep Bella it's getting late" he got up from my bed side and walked out of my room closing the door behind him slowly.

EMPOV

I was walking past Bella's room when I heard her scream. I burst through the door and ran to the bathroom, the door was locked. I started banging on the door screaming "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA ARE YOU OK?!?!?" I was scared my little sister was hurt. Then the door slowly opened, I saw Bella standing there with a towel wrapped around her and her eyes were red. _Oh god Bella. _I hugged her knowing exactly what was wrong. "It's ok Bella. You're safe. Shhhh." I felt her tears soak my shirt. I picked her up and put her on her bed. Putting a blanket over her, I told her "try to get some sleep Bella it's getting late." I got up and walked out of her room closing the door _I wish there was some way that I could make the memories go away for you Bella. _I wish this every night and every day, but my wish is never answered.

I walked slowly down the stairs into the kitchen where Alice was. "Are you ok?" she asked light heartedly.

"It's Bella." I told her simply and took a seat on the stool putting my head in my hands.

"What happened?!?!" Esme asked looking worried.

"She had a 'flashback' in the shower and was screaming. It scared me so much to hear that scream of hers again. When ever I hear it I think of _him._ I think of all the shit he did to us all the pain he caused her, the pain he us still causing her! And it's my entire fault!"

"Emmet! Don't say that, it isn't your fault! You did all you could, you were young." Esme told me putting a comforting hand on my back.

"Yes it is. I was old enough to tell someone, old enough to do something sooner, old enough to protect my little sister!" I couldn't help but blame it on myself.

"Emmet stop it! Your sister doesn't blame you and neither should you." I knew she was right but I just can't get myself to believe it.

"I'm going to bed" I didn't care that I wasn't tired at all but I wanted to be alone. I needed to be able to think.

"Emmet you sure you don't want to talk?" Alice asked she always has to push to get some to talk but I wasn't in the mood right now.

"No Alice I don't want to talk right now." I tried to be calm as I walked upstairs to my room. All I could think about was that she never has memories like this in the middle of the day unless someone 'awakens' them. I started to think about what could have happened before she came home; where she went, who she saw. I had no idea, but I promised myself I would find out.

* * *

**Did you like it? please review!!! the next chapter has more on Bella's past**


	8. A Taste of Bella's Past

**well in this chapter you get to find out about Bella's past a bit. Thank you for all those comments it makes me happy to know people are reading. anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

CH8 BPOV

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

DREAM:

_It was ten o'clock when I got home. I was scared about getting home so late hoping_ he_ was asleep. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, 'so far so good' if I could just get into bed before…_

_"__Bella is that you?" 'Oh shit' there he was walking out of the kitchen with a beer in his hands. He walked towards me not in a straight line. "Where have you been?!" he yield._

_"I was just out. Are you drunk?" __what kind of a question was that of course he was drunk. _

_"Out with that guy__ again,__ you little whore!" he came up to me and slapped me across the face. "Did you screw him again you little bitch!!" and he hit me again making me fall to the ground._

_"I don't screw Tyler!!" I yield, big mistake._

_"Don't you raise y__our voice to me you little slut__!" he kicked me then and kept on beating me_

_"DAD!!__ Dad stop!" but he didn't stop__ he kicked me over and over again__ I was screaming and crying. _

END DREAM:

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming in my ear reliving me from my nightmare. I got up slowly and walked over to my mirror, there were tear stains down my check. I guess I should be used to waking up to a tear stained face every morning. I went to my closet to try to pick out something to wear to school that would make me look happier then I actually felt. I picked out a pair of 'flirt' jeans, a pink half sleeve shirt with a butterfly on the side. I went to the bathroom did my makeup and put my hair in a pony-tail. Every once in awhile I'll have a dream from my past and I wake up to a tear stained face and tears on my pillow. But these dreams only conveniently happen on the weekend, but on this unlucky day I had school. I had to go through the day looking happy and like my past never really happened.

I walked into the kitchen and there was Alice and Esme in the kitchen. Emse was cooking pancakes and Alice was looking through a fashion magazine. When I walked in they both looked up.

"Hey Bells how was your sleep?" Esme asked with concerned eyes.

"Good, I guess." I didn't want Esme to worry about me anymore, it seems that every day people are worried about me.

"You didn't have a nightmare?" she asked putting a small pile of pancakes on a plate and handing it to me.

"No." I lied simply keeping my eyes on my plate. I heard her sigh in frustration. After I finished eating I grabbed my backpack and headed for the front door. Then I realized something. "Where's Emmet?" I asked Alice.

"He left early. I'm driving with you right?" she asked opening the door

"Yea." I told her. _Why would Emmet of all people go to school early? _We went to my car and got in, the started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Why did you lie to mom?" Alice asked me.

With out looking in her direction I answered "What are you talking about?" I tried to stay cool but of course Alice knows all it's like she is a freaking physic.

"You know what I mean. You had another nightmare last night didn't you?" it wasn't really a question she knew. So I might as well drop it.

"I didn't want her to worry. How did you know?"

"You're wearing that butterfly shirt." She said like she was the smartest person on earth. I looked at her lost. "You always wear that shirt after one of your nightmares." _Ok what doesn't Alice miss with her fashion eye? _Just minutes later I was pulling into the school parking lot. I saw Emmet's enormous jeep and parked next to it.

"Wow he did get here early." I said surprised "do you know why?" I asked Alice

"I don't know. He said something about wanting to find something out." Emmet wasn't what you would call a complicated person but I had no idea what he was up to.

EPOV

I was driving to school, _with Tyler __because my truck is gay_, still thinking about my kiss with Bella, it was a short kiss I know, but there was defiantly a spark there. I was still confused about why she took off shortly after I kissed her. All my thoughts were on Bella in those short hours after she left. I tried to ask her what I did wrong after she pulled away but she said I did nothing wrong.

I couldn't wait to see her today; to see her smiling face, sparkling eyes, and inviting lips. It felt so right holding her yesterday, like our bodies molded together. I couldn't help but feel that something was missing in her, like she had a wall around her heart not wanting to let anything in. But that was probably just me being paranoid again. But I just couldn't help it all my thoughts were on the girl with a heart shaped face, ivory skin and the voice of an angle.

"Hey Edward? Earth to Edward. Come in Edward" I heard Tyler say from the driver's seat. I was so into my thoughts I didn't even know he was talking to me.

"Huh what?" I asked

"Wow man what has you all wound up?" Tyler asked

"Nothing just thinking of a girl."

"You already found a hotty?"He sounded surprised. "Who is it and I'll tell you if you shouldn't even waist your time."

"Well it's Bella." I said turning a little pink _what the hell __am__ I blushing for am I a fucking girl?_

"Bella? Really?" he stuttered "You barely know her."

"Well she drove me home when my truck died and we talked and I got to know her better. She is amazing."

"Edward you could probably have any girl you wanted. And as a fellow guy I respect that but please be careful with Bella she means the world to me." He sounded sad. Just then there was banging on the car window.

* * *

please R&R 


	9. I Want Answers

Ch9 EM

I couldn't sleep last night hearing Bella tossing and turning in her bed. I knew she was having a nightmare but she always yells at me for waking her up and telling me not to worry about her. I got up at about six in the morning and set out to leave for school early. I wanted to find out what happened yesterday; who made her have that awful day dream. 

I got into my red jeep and drove off to Forks High School. I got there by about seven there were a few kids here already, you know the kind who do nothing but study. I walked up to one girl with coal black hair and blue eyes, wanting to see if she saw Bella after school yesterday. 

"Um…um…um…H…Hi" she looked up at me with wide eyes. She scanned me up and down looking over every inch of my muscles, it made me uncomfortable. _Man it's a curse to be this hot. _

"Hi… Julie right?" please be right. She nodded her head seeming to be unable to speak. "Do you know my sister Bella Cullen?" 

"Ye…yes." _Well one more question and answer and I can leave _this girls stares were getting annoying. 

"Did you see her after school with anyone the other day after her practice?" the want to know was killing me.

"Uh…yea she picked up that new kid after his car broke down."

"Mason." I said under my breath "Thank you Julie" I walked back to the front of the school to wait till I got to talk to Mason. I wanted to find out what that ass did to my little sister. 

The time seemed to go by so slow like I could hear the ticking from the school's clock in my fucking ear _will the time move any faster. _Then I saw Tyler's car pull in. Tyler has been a friend of mine and my sister since we were born. He is one of the only people who know about our old life and have always been there for Bella. I looked beyond Tyler and saw Edward sitting next to him. 

I walked over to the van and tapped Edward's window. He rolled it down. "Um…hi. Emmet right?" he looked a little worried.

"Yea." I said coldly "Can you get out of the car Mason I need to talk to you." It was more of an order not a question. Edward opened the door and stepped out. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the van. 

"Hey man! What gives?" Edward yelled. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed at him, lifting him up off the ground. Tyler ran out of the car and to my side.

"Emmet what the hell are you doing!" Tyler yelled at me 

"Mason here did something to Bella the other day. She was tossing and turning all night." I told Tyler not putting Edward down. "I want to know what this son of a bitch did to her." I looked at Tyler to see if he under stood what I was saying and I guess he did with the look on his face. He looked as worried as I was. Tyler has always been in love with Bella but he thinks its his fault for all that happened with her and doesn't want her to get hurt again. 

"Edward what did you do to Bella?" Tyler asked more calmly then I did, but you could still here the anger in his voice. Edward still looked like we were crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about. NOW PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" 

"Look I know for a fact that you were with Bella after school yesterday. What did you do or say to her." I was trying to calm down.

"My truck broke down and she gave me a lift home. That's all that happened." 

"Fine if that's all that happened." I put him down "You better stay away from my little sister if you know what's good for you." I turned away from Edward when I saw Bella's car pull in the parking lot and park next to mine. 

* * *

**sorry for not posting in a while. and for Emmett's mouth. he seemed like the guy who could really curse when he's angry. R&R please**


	10. Warning

**I'm sorry for not posting a chapter sooner. I hope no one's angry . **

And thanks to my new Beta ImagineXD!!

* * *

Ch 10EPOV

I was sitting in Tyler's car not even listening to what he was rambling on about. I just couldn't get my mind off that kiss; it was so amazing, and I've kissed a lot of girls. When our lips touched I felt a spark, it was like something in those old movies, and how it seemed to go in slow motion. She tasted like cinnamon and I wanted to taste it again as soon as possible.

I was broken out of my trance by a tapping on my window. Well, more like banging on my window. Someone's agitated. I didn't even know that we were at school. I rolled down my window only seeing Bella's older brother, Emmet I think his name was. "Um…Emmet right?" I asked a little stunned by his size.

"Yea," He said coldly, "Can you get out of the car Mason? I need to talk to you." It seemed more of an order, not a question. I opened the door and got out slowly. Next thing I knew I was pushed up against the van with a massive force.

"Hey man! What gives?!" I yelled at him. _What the hell did I do to get thrown against a large vehicle? _

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screamed at me, lifting me up off the ground. Tyler ran out of the car and to Emmet's side.

"Emmet, what the hell are you doing?!" Tyler yelled at him. _I would like to know the same thing._

"Mason here did something to Bella the other day. She was tossing and turning all night." he told Tyler not putting me down. "I want to know what this son of a bitch did to her." _What is he talking about I didn't do anything to my… I mean Bella._

"Edward what did you do to Bella?" Tyler asked more calmly then Emmet did, but you could still there was anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. NOW PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" are these people fucking crazy or do they always trough people against vans?

"Look, I know for a fact that you were with Bella after school yesterday. What did you do or say to her?"

"My truck broke down and she gave me a lift home. That's all that happened." Well not all. But I wasn't going to tell a very angry older brother about the kiss I shared with his younger sister, that's just suicide.

"Fine if that's all that happened." He put me down. "You better stay away from my little sister if you know what's good for you." He then walked away from me.

Now what do I do? I don't want to stay away from Bella, but I don't want my face to be 

rearranged by Emmet, I like it the way it is. "What did you do or say to Bella?" Tyler asked again.

"I told you I did nothing." Not a complete lie. "What was he talking about tossing and turning all night?"

"Nothing. We should get to class before we're late." Then Tyler locked his car and walked into the school. _Oh my god I am soooo fucking confused. What is wrong with Bella? _

The bell rang and I walked to first period only to bump into….. (**I think I'm just going to stop it here)**

* * *

(**JKJK)**

non other then Bella, the angel herself. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry, I really should watch where I'm going." As she talked I couldn't keep myself from staring at her lips, how they moved and formed around her words.

"No it's ok, it was my fault," I gave her my best smile trying to dazzle her, I think it worked cause she blushed and looked down at her feet making a failed attempt to hide it.

"Um… Edward I think you and I should talk about... about yesterday." _Oh no what if she wants me to stay away from her too. _

"Uh… sure, but can we do it later I have to get to class." It was true but I also was over thinking what Emmet said about leaving her alone.

_You should leave her alone! Who knows what Emmet could do to you ._The little voice inside my head said. _But I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Why did I have to be so damn selfish?

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then." I said goodbye to her and walked quickly down to my first class.


	11. Notes and Comfort

Ch 11 BPOV

(The italic and italic bold two different parts of her subconscious. The bold is the doubting side and the plain italic is the positive side.)

_I couldn't really make of what Edward just said, I know he said we could talk later but he said it so fast and he sounded scared like he didn't want to be near me. __**What do you care? **__I don't want him to hate me or anything. __**You don't even know him**__. But I want to get to know him, he seems so nice. __**They're always nice till they stab you in the back…or front**__. SHUT UP!! That's not going to happen again._

_Great now I'm having conversations inside my head. _I was thinking as I walked to my first class of the day, French. I don't really know why I chose to study French, I guess I just didn't want to be another one who took Spanish. I was walking to class in a daze thinking of Edward _no stop thinking about him. Don't think about his bright green eyes, perfect smile, messy amber hair, or… stop!!_ I was falling for a guy I've known for a day, A DAY, and I couldn't get him out of my head!!

"BELLA WAIT UP!!" someone called from behind me. I turned to see Alice running down the hall; I slowed down so she could catch up. "Bella, why did you just take off like that? We always walk to first period together."

"I'm sorry Alice. I've just been thinking."

"Off in your own little world again?"

"You know me all to well," I said with a smile.

She really does, we tell each other everything no matter what. _I should probably tell her about yesterday with a certain guy's lips._ We walked into first period just as the last bell rang. I took my seat in the back and Alice took the one next to me. Ten minutes into the class a piece of paper flew onto my desk, no doubt it was from Alice. I opened it up to see it was from non other then…Alice, man do I know how to call them.

(Bold Alice, italic Bella)

**Hey, this class is superbly boring and Mrs. Beackly as the most annoying voice ****EVER****! X **

I had to put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

_LMAO!! It really is and OMG you're sooo right she does! _

I folded it up and tossed it back to her.

**Sooo… what's new with you Bells? **

…_..Nothing Much. You?_

**Oh don't give me any of that shit. I saw you 'talking' to Edward earlier, anything I should know about with you two? ;-)**

_I gave him a ride home from school yesterday because his truck broke down. I was asking how he got to school._

Well I was going to ask him how he got to school if he didn't run off.

**Why do I have a feeling that that isn't it? You wouldn't ditch your bff if that was all.**

_Ok ok after I drove him home we kissed__. _

_I didn't ditch you, you just didn't follow fast enough. _

I scribbled out the first part not wanting her to flip out in class. To my luck she could still make out the letters and I heard her let out a squeal, it hurt my ears.

**OMG!! YOU KISSED EDWARD MASON!! HOW?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY!? WHAT HAPPENED?! D**

There was so many questions and I didn't know the answer to why.

_That's too many questions. I'll tell you later._

**O****h**** no you don't! Tell me now, I NEED to know now, or I might die! '(. **

It was always like Alice to exaggerate.

_I can't tell you over a note. And __a__ good girl doesn't kiss and tell. ;)._

This was going to drive her insane.

**BELLAAAAAA!! Please tell me. I always kissed and told you! (**

_You're always so anxious to tell me when you kiss Jasper, I don't even ask. _

**Oh come on!! pout face**

Right when I read the note the bell rang, _saved by the bell._

I gathered my stuff and tried to get out of the classroom avoiding Alice. But that failed miserably because once out the door Alice caught me by the wrist. This girl can move extremely fast.

"Bella you weren't going to leave with out telling me what happened, were you?"

"Of course not Alice. Why would I do such a thing?" She dragged me into the bathroom and stood in front of the door so no one could get in, and so I can't get out.

"Now spill Missy." She crossed her hands in front of her chest and tapped her foot on the ground. Which would be quite a comical sight, if this were any other moment.

"Well you're being very patient." She gave me the 'I'm waiting' look and I knew I wasn't going anywhere when Alice was like this. "Fine. I drove Edward home after school, he invited me in for something to eat, we flirted." I stopped just to look at her face, she had the same smile on her face when there was a sale in her favorite store.

"Go on." she pushed.

"I teased him, he chased me and well when he caught me he kissed me." I blushed tomato red and looked down. I heard her let out a load squeal.

"OMG, OMG, OH MY GOD!!" she was hopping up and down. "Bella I can't believe it, he was so bold. I need to talk to him. Are you guys going out now?!"

"I don't know. I still need to talk to him about it. And Alice I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." I could feel the tears escaping from the corners of my eyes.

"Oh Bella, don't cry." She enveloped me in a hug, trying to comfort me. "I think you should give it a try. Leave the past in the past, it will never happen again, I promise." She took out a cloth from her purse and wiped my eyes, then fixed my mascara. "But if you're not ready then you're not ready. Think about it, ok?"

"You're right, I'll think about it." Alice, always knows how to cheer me up.

"Aren't I always right?" We both laughed. "Come on, we're already late for our next class." We linked arms and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. When she got to her next class she gave me one last hug and said bye.


	12. Where Are You?

Ch 12 BPOV

I walked down the hall and headed to World History. I'm probably going to wind up with a detention being about ten minutes late for class. _Mr. Robinson is going to kill me. _I got to the door and found it locked. _Oh right Mr. Robinson has that thing with being late to class means you aren't excepted in his class. _"Shit."

I took out my ATM card and started to pick the lock. _Wow, I haven't done this in awhile. I hope I still can. _When I was younger I had to be able to get in the house when no one was home and the door was locked. When I moved the card around enough I heard a click. _I still got it. _I put the card back in my purse and stood up. When I opened the class door and stepped inside Mr. Robinson gave me an 'evil' look. "Miss Cullen, you're late, and I thought I locked the door."

"I'm sorry Mr. Robinson I had some lady business to attend to in the bathroom. And no it wasn't locked." I lied, hoping he wouldn't give me a detention.

"Well, I must have forgotten to lock it today. And well if that's why you were late then…um take your set." He said as he turned back to the board.

"Yes sir." I walked to my seat trying not to laugh.

"The door was locked wasn't it?" Tyler asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yes it was I picked it." I grinned Tyler took my hand.

"You are my hero Miss Cullen." And he kissed the back of it.

"Why thank you kind sir." I batted my eyelashes at him. He chuckled and gave me a concerned look, I don't know why and I don't think I want to know. The class went by fast and so did the rest of the day. I didn't see Edward at lunch or at gym.

When last period, Biology, came I saw Edward. He looked sad; his eyes seemed darker then usual, and he had a small frown on his face. I was about to go say hi when the teacher came in.

"Hello class, I know that we didn't have class yesterday but you still have your test tomorrow." _Ew of course. _The teacher turned around and started writing on the board. "Put this in your notebook, I don't write for my health." The class got out their notebooks and started coping what was on the board, something about DNA. I could see Edward looking at me from the corner or my eye and turned to look at him. I mouthed 'you ok?' at him. He didn't say anything back, just turning his attention to what the teacher was saying as he wrote. _What's his problem? Did I do something wrong? _I really hoped not. I don't want Edward to be mad at me or anything like that.

The bell rang when class was over. I wanted to talk to Edward but when I had all my stuff I only saw him leave the room in a hurry. _Maybe I can catch him in the parking lot._ I really wanted to talk to him. I walked down the hall and to my locker, and guess who was standing there, Edward! Just kidding, I wish though. It was the school playboy Mike Newton with a smug grin on his face, it made me shiver. But since I was always polite as I approached my locker I said "Hi Mike," but my tone sounded more like 'what do you want now?' Well, besides me.

"Hey Bella," he said trying to sound sweet, but he sounded like a perverted old man asking for tampons at CVS. I started to do my combination trying to ignore him.

"What's up?" I pushed him, wanting to get this over with. If there was anything constant in my life, it had to be Mike's annual dating attempts.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get together tonight and _study_ for that Biology test tomorrow?" as he said this he ran a finger up and down my arm causing me, once again, to shiver. _Like I said before he is a perverted pig. _I knew he didn't really mean study; he probably wants to try to make out with me or something along those very disturbing lines, EWWWWWW!! Kissing Mike is something I hope I never have to go through.

"I don't know Mike. Something tells me you don't want to _study _with me." I closed my locker with more force then necessary and heard that stupid magnetic mirror crash to the floor inside of it.

"Oh come on. Pleaseeeeee!" O_h my god is he pouting? Oh my god he is. I need a camera! _

"Wow the mighty Mike has resorted to pouting." I made my expression look shocked.

"Well I'm trying really hard to get you to notice me Bells." He smiled sweetly. _Is the world coming to an end or something he actually looks sweet! _

"That's sweet Mike but I have to go my family is waiting for me. Bye." I waved to him and walked down the hall.

"Bye Bells." And he walked in the other direction. When I got out of school I slowly walked to my car hoping to see Edward before he left.

"Hey little sis!" I turned around to see a jolly Emmet. He had a big grin on his face and his eyes were shinning, which meant one thing, he and Rose 'met up' after last period. I tried to think of something else quickly but mental images flooded my brain. _Ew, ew, gross, gross. _

"Hey Emmet, what's up?" I put my stuff in my car.

"No practice today?"

"Nope, my coach is sick so we got the day off." I opened the car door.

"Can I ride home with you? We need to talk." His facial expression went from happy to serious.

"Okay, what about?" I got in the car and Emmet got into the passenger seat.

"Just stuff." I turned the car on and left the parking lot a little sad that I didn't get to see Edward after school. _I wonder what's so important that Emmet couldn't wait until we got home to tell me._


	13. Brotherly Talk

**i have finally finished the chapter where Emmet gets all brotherly . i hope you enjoy this chaper**

* * *

Ch 13 EMPOV

After my little 'run in' with Edward I knew it was time to speak to Bella. I was actually scared, I didn't want to tell my little sister that she couldn't talk to Edward but I was her big brother and I needed to protect her. Earlier that day, I asked Alice if she could get a ride home with Rose and Jasper so I could talk privately to her. I saw Bella walking to her car and walked over to her.

"Hey little sis!" I had a big smile on my face, since I just got out of the janitor closet with Rose wink wink with that thought my smile got a little bigger. I saw her face get a little strange. She must know what happened earlier.

"Hey Emmet, what's up?" she asked her face going back to normal.

"No practice today?" I was avoiding to question as until we got in the car.

"Nope, my coach is sick so we got the day off." I opened the car door.

"Can I ride home with you? We need to talk" Becoming serious.

"Okay, what about?" I was getting a little nervous.

"Just stuff," Bella turned the car on and left the parking lot. Here goes nothing. I took a big breath trying to calm myself.

"Um… Bella, please don't get mad at me but…" I took another breath.

"Why would I get mad at you." She looked at me with a confused look on her face, she quickly turned her face on the road.

"Um… IdontwantyoutoseeEdwardanymore." I got out with one breath.

"Huh?" she looked confused again.

"I don't want you to see Edward any more" I was worried about how she would react.

"You WHAT?!" she looked angry.

"You heard me."

"You can't tell me who to see and who not to see!!"

"BELLA!! I am responsible for you and I don't like that guy!" I was getting angry, I want to protect her from… everything.

"YOU'RE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ME!!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, WHO ARE YOU MY FATHER!!" Her face was really red and her eyes looked like her eyes were bugging out.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO ME!!"

"EMMET JAMES SWAN!! (Anyone know Emmet's real middle name? I tried looking it up but couldn't find it) she never used my real full name unless she was really mad at me. "I AM EIGHTEEN AND YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!"

"I TOLD YOU, AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER I CAN AND WILL TELL YOU NOT TO SEE THIS BOY AGAIN!!" I didn't even notice that we were in our drive way.

"WHAT EVER YOU SAY DAD!!" she turned off the car got out and slammed the door.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU GET BACK HERE!!" I called after her chasing her to the door.

"WELL I'M DONE FUCKING LISTENING!!" she started stomping up the stairs. "AND I'LL TALK TO HIM ANYWAY"

"I DOUBT THAT HE LOOKED PRETTY SCARED WHEN I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU. I THINK HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO STAY 50 FEET AWAY FROM YOU!" her mouth dropped open.

"YOU FUCKING TALKED TO HIM AND TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!! COULD YOU BE ANYMORE OF AN ASS!!" she started walking to her room again, I followed her.

"I told you I wasn't done fucking talking to you!" I tuned my voice down, trying to get calm.

"And I told you I was done listening!!" she slammed her door in my face. I was so angry I just left and went downstairs.

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emmet was telling me to stay away from Edward, and told Edward to stay away from me. I wanted to crash on my bed and cry. But I was so angry that no tears came, I just turned my stereo on full blast and Faint by Linkin Park filled my room and probably the whole house. Why did Emmet have to be so protective of me, I'm old enough to take care of myself, right?

I lost track of how long I was in my room I was just thinking about nothing just letting my mind wonder. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled over the music.

"It's Alice, can I come in?"

"Sure." I stated flatly, I never minded talking with Alice. She always made me feel better. The door opened and Alice stepped in my room.

"You ok?" she asked as she sat next to me on my bed looking concerned.

"I guess."

"Liar, what's wrong." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmet and I got into a fight."

"What about?" I knew she already knew, she just wanted to her it come out of my mouth.

"About Edward. He doesn't want me to talk to him anymore, or see him." I looked down at my hands.

"Oh Bella," she pulled me into a huge hug. "He just being a big brother, he just wants to protect you."

"Why does he think I need protection from Edward? He's a nice enough guy."

"And I agree Edward does seem nice. But you have to give Emmet a break, he's doing his best." I knew Alice was right but I was just too mad that Emmet told me to stay away from Edward I'm falling to fast for someone I barely know. "Besides Emmet's not with you 24/7, how would he know if you talked to Edward, right?" she pulled away and gave me a wink, making me laugh.

"Right, but Emmet already told Edward to stay away from me, and he's probably too scared to approach me."Alice looked shocked.

"He did what?!" she stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm going to have a little chat with dear old Emmet." She walked out of my room and down the hall to Emmet's room "EMMET!!" oh man she's mad, one thing you never want to do is make Alice mad. It's like a mad leprechaun, you never get your luck back. She told me that in third grade, for the record.

APOV

I knew that Emmet was protective but this was over the top. Bella was old enough to make her own disunions especially when it comes to her own relationships. I walked to Emmet's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." he yelled from inside.

"Emmet what did you do to Bella?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I just talked to her."

"About…" I pressed him.

"About Edward."

"What's wrong with Edward? I think he is a really nice boy."

"I just don't want her to get hurt!" he was getting protective again.

"And in the process of trying to protect her you're hurting her!" oh I was getting angry. "You want Bella to be happy right?"

"Of course I want my little sister to be happy"

"And if Edward could make her happy I suggest you leave them alone and get to know each other more." He looked down at his feet. "Look, this isn't your choice anymore. Although, your opinion matters to Bella, but your hurting her by keeping her from the only thing that could make her go to cloud nine. Anyways, she is going to see him anyway, whether you feel good about it or not. " Then I just turned and left

* * *

**Please R&R!! i have actually finished the next chapter it just needs to be previewed and i have to go to a baptism of my cusion so expect it monday or tuesday **


	14. A World of Silence

**

* * *

**

here's ch14 as promised !!

* * *

Ch14 BPOV

It has been a few days since my talk with Emmet and I've been in the worst mood. I haven't talked to anyone, I only nodded or shock my head if someone asked me a question, and I was a shell. I haven't talked or approached Edward since Tuesday, and it was Friday. I wouldn't even look at Emmet, and I couldn't concentrate during swimming. My parents were worried and were thinking about getting me a shrink…again. I walked to lunch with Rose in silence looking at the ground. "Bella, please talk to me," She said sweetly putting a comforting arm on my back as we walked. I remained silent and she sighed.

I got in line to get my lunch and sat down at my table with my friends looking down the whole time. I heard Jasper whisper to Rose, "How's she doing?"

"Not to good." She whispered back thinking I couldn't hear them.

"She didn't say anything to you today?" Emmet whispered

"No, she hasn't said a word," Rose responded

"It's your entire fault Emmet," Alice whispered harshly.

"I just want what's best for her."

I couldn't take it any more I picked up my tray trough out my untouched food and ran out of the cafeteria. I had to get away, I needed to be alone, I needed to think, and I had to run. My feet automatically carried me to the music room, the sanctuary of the school. I opened to door knowing the music teacher was at lunch and wouldn't be back till the end of the period. I walked across the room and took the seat at the piano (**I made Bella a piano player; she just seems like the kind of person who could.**) I ran my hands lightly over the keys felling the cold stone under my fingers. I started to play a soft melody calming my self down, the piano always made me calm. I closed my eyes letting myself feel the music; I've played this melody so many times I can play without looking. When I was clam I started to sing. (I don't own this song… but in this story Bella wrote it… just go along with it.)

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
And I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

I let the words flow through me putting all that I felt into these words.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me  
But everyone around me  
Because of you

I am afraid

EPOV

I was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when I heard it. I heard singing and the faint sound of a piano. I followed the sound like it was calling me. I followed it to the music room, the music was beautiful but the words were so sad. I turned the knob on the door to see my angle _she isn't YOUR angle, _sitting at the piano with her eyes closed singing the saddest thing I've ever heard.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

A tear escaped her closed eyes and at that moment my heart broke. I wanted to wipe that tear but I couldn't move, my feet were nailed to the floor.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me  
But everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain  
And I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

There were so much emotion and pain in her words

Because of you  


I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you, ooh  
Because of you, ooh, ooh

When the song stopped I slowly walked towards her, I sat next to her on the bench and she didn't even look up from the keys, like she was empty. I put my hand on her back rubbing soothing circles. That's when she noticed I was there, her head whipped up and looked at me in the eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. Before I could say anything she jumped up and ran out the door mumbling "I…I have to go."

I tried to follow her but once I got out of the room I couldn't see her anywhere. I didn't see her the rest of the day either. The words she sang kept repeating in my head.

APOV

Once Bella ran off during lunch I couldn't find her anywhere, I didn't see her in any classes and neither did Rose. Alex told me she saw Bella run out of the music room and Edward come out right after. Then saw Bella drive off after lunch and tried to bet her to the car but she didn't make it in time. Emmet was furious and wanted to find Edward and rip his throat out. Figuratively speaking…I hope.

I was now in the car with everyone; Emmet was driving home at light speed, Rose next to him, me in the back worried as hell, and Jasper robbing soothing circles on my back and whispering comforting things in my ear trying to calm me down. I loved Jasper to death he was always there when I needed him.

When we pulled into my driveway I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door I unlocked as fast as I could. Emmet ran passed me to Bella's room and through her door open. I looked and saw Bella sitting on the floor looking at pictures. I looked closer and saw they were the hospital pictures on that awful night. Emmet gathered them up and through them back into the box and wrapped his large arms around his sister.

Later we left Bella alone. "I told you that guy's bad news." Emmet said keeping his voice down.

"You don't know if Edward had anything to do with this." I challenged him.

"She isn't allowed to see him. Even if I have to be by her side 24/7."

"And the side affects don't matter? The fact that she hasn't spoken a word to anybody? Oh, yeah, your plan sounds _great!_" I say sarcastically. Now my voice is a deadly whisper. "You can't control her Emmet she can and probably will see Edward if she wants. You should leave her alone about this and only be 'Big Bad Brother' when needed, okay? Give her some space, alright? I wouldn't be surprised if she disappears for awhile. Call me if she does, I'll know where to find her."

BPOV

After I heard Alice say that I was going to see Edward even if Emmet didn't like it, I returned back 

to my room. Yes, that was true. I was going to see him. I'm already falling for him, and falling hard. And he didn't even know about my past. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

What the hell was I going to do about all of this? I'm in love with Edward Mason. A boy who didn't know about my past, and the terrors I went through. And that flashback I had a few days ago. I sighed again. Then I thought of something. Maybe I could just tell him something, not everything? Screw Emmet for right now, I'll deal with him later.

I grabbed my hoddie, put on my new Nikes, and jumped out of my window. Not wanting Emmet to hear my car start and follow me, I ran to Edward Mason's house. It was about a twenty minute run but it was easy, and I knew where he lived anyway. As soon the house come into view, I slow my pace.

I jog around the side of the house silently and peek through the kitchen window. Edward stood in there, in all his glory, leaning against the counter with his head in his hands. Then he walked into the living room. I thought of an idea and went around to the front of the house. Yes! His window was open.

I scaled the tree in front of his window and climbed on a branch, then jumped into the room. I surprised myself when I landed without hurting myself. Only making a light thud when I connected with the floor, but it still made a sound that I knew he would investigate. I sat on his bed, which happened to have a gold comforter, and waited for him to come in. And when he did, boy was he surprised.

"Edward," I whispered, the first word I've said in weeks. And man, it tastes delicious.

* * *

**i think this is my longest chapter :D!! And thanks Beta for what she put in i LOVED it!!**


	15. Delicious Words

**i hope you all liked the last chapter. I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!! Thank you!!**

* * *

CH15EPOV

I was home alone…again. My mum was working the night shift, and wouldn't be home till eleven tomorrow morning. I heard a thud from upstairs. W_hat the hell was that._ I slowly walked up the stairs and came to my room. Putting my hand on the knob, I opened the door slowly. When I walked in I heard the voice of an angle. "Edward."

I couldn't believe it. Bella was sitting on my bed as beautiful as ever. She was in shorts that showed off her beautiful legs, and the setting sun from my open window bounced off of her white skin, making her almost sparkle. She looked sad but there was a smile on her face. I couldn't help but notice that she never really seemed to smile. Sure it showed on her face, but her eyes always looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hey," I said when I finally found my voice. I took another step closer to her. _You better stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you. _Those words rang through my head. I knew I should tell her to leave but I didn't want to. I wanted to pull her into my arms and just hold her all night long. I wanted to comfort her and kiss her, be the one she wanted to be with. "What are you doing here?" I took another step and closed the door behind me.

"I wanted to see you and I need to talk to you." I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. S_he wanted to see me. _My heart lurched out of my chest hearing those words.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked hopefully.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother. He said he talked to you a few days ago and told you to stay away from me." I nodded my head, remembering the day her brother 'talked' to me. I remained silent so she continued. "Emmet is just over protective of me. You see, when we were little…our father…was never really a father to me, so Emmet was the father in my life. He still is I guess, even though we have Carlisle, our adopted father." _She was adopted_? "He just doesn't want me getting hurt again." She looked down, trying to hide a tear escaping her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore I walked the distance between us in three strides, knelled in front of her and grabbed her small hands in mine. They were so cold.

BPOV

I came to Edward's house, told him part of my dark secret, and now here's the Greek God knelled in front of me holding my hands in his. _They're so warm_. "Hey," he said in a soft musical tone, if I wasn't right in front of him I wouldn't have heard it. I didn't look at him, I couldn't, when I was growing up crying was a sign of weakness and no one should see me cry. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look into his beautiful green eyes, they showed so much compassion, like he really cared. "Hey" he said again, smiling. _He is so gorgeous._ "Shh, it's ok." He wiped a tear off my cheek.

I couldn't help myself, I just threw myself on him, I needed someone to be there for me, I needed someone to tell me they cared. He wrapped his arms around me once I made contact with his body he held me close and I held him as close, wanting him closer. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." He was rubbing circles on my back calming me down, my breath was becoming normal again, but my heart was still racing because he was holding me. He could probably feel my heart jumping out of my chest.

Next thing I knew he was picking me up bridle style and sat on his bed, back against the head board and me on his lap. I leaned my head on his muscular chest, wetting his T-shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying only in a whisper.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about Bella."

"But I just showed up at your house…in your room…telling you things you shouldn't care about." And he shouldn't, he shouldn't care about me or what I have to say. He pulled me closer, if that was possible.

"I'm happy you came here and told me. I do care about you Bella…so much." I couldn't believe it, he cared about me, he really cared about me. He then kissed the top of my head. He started humming something I've never heard before, it sounded like a lullaby.

"I really care about you too," I found myself saying as my vision blackened.

EPOV

I was humming a lullaby, her lullaby, as she fell asleep in my arms. _She said she really cares about me!_ I felt like an eight year old on Christmas. I kissed the top of her head again and watched my angel sleep. I should wake her up and tell her she needed to get home, but I was only human and selfish. I didn't want her to ever leave, I wanted her to stay in my arms forever.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was my angel mumble "Edward…" _she talks in her sleep. _I thought with a smile. Then the night took me.

_I was laying in a meadow, the meadow I used to go to when I visited my mom in the summer. I was lying on my back looking at the sky with someone's head on my chest. I looked down and saw it was Bella; her head was on my chest and her body was curled next to mine with my arm around her. She smiled up at me, a real smile, and I did the same down at her. _

"_Hello beautiful." I tilted my head to kiss her on the lips "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." And I kissed her again._

"_I love you too Edward Anthony Mason." _

With those words I woke up lying next to my angel looking up at me. I saw her draw her hand down, and I knew she was playing with my hair as I slept. I guess that is what gave me confidence to say what I said next out of my mouth.

BPOV

_That was the best dream I've ever had._ I thought as I woke up. I dreamt I was with Edward last night and he told me he cared. I was thinking of the dream when I rolled over in my bed and came in contact with something hard, I looked up the hard surface to see Edward. _So…it wasn't a dream. Holy shit I spent the night in Edward's bed. _I couldn't help but smile at him as he slept, he look peaceful. I reached up and brushed his messy bronze hair out of his face, his skin was so soft. I with drew my hand…to my dismay…when I saw his eyes start to open.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile. _Did he just call me beautiful? _My question was basically answered when he kissed my head, like he did last night.

When he pulled away and smiled at me I became daring; I stretched my body to close the distance between our faces, he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss me on my lips softly. By itself, my body was on top of Edward being propped up by one of my elbows. My other hand was tangling itself in his hair; it was like my body had a mind of its own. Edward's hands were on the small of my back but one of them quickly moved to the nape of my neck.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip wanting entrance and I gladly gave it. Our tongues seemed to dance together. My heart was racing, I was getting chills down my spine, and every time his tongue touched a new spot a spark would be sent through my body.

He rolled so he was on top of me, our legs tangling together. His hand, the one the wasn't at the nape of my neck, propped himself up on his elbow, and the rest of his arm was under my back. His fingers danced along my back, send shivers up my back. It seemed all of me was on fire. My bare legs, where my shorts didn't cover, rubbed against his jeans, and I receive the tingling feeling you get when you sleep on your arm all night. I had to pull away to breathe, but Edward didn't seem to need the air as much as I did...

I realized why when he went on the kiss my jaw line, and my ear heard him breathing through his nose. _Clever boy. _I rolled us back over so he was on his back again, separating his lips from my jaw. He pouted. The hand on my neck pulled my head down to rest my forehead on his. I kissed him for a few long seconds.

"You do realize I'm taking you out tonight," he said with a smile stretching ear to ear, after he pulled away.

"You better." I giggled as I kissed his nose and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and dozing off to Edward humming the lullaby and rubbing my back.

* * *

** I had so much fun with this chapter and so did my Beta!! XD**

**please R&R ()**


	16. Yes it is a Good Morning

**i am so sorry this took so long . but here is the next chapter**

* * *

Ch16BPOV

I woke up from the best night sleep I've ever had; there was no tossing, turning, or nightmares. I opened my eyes slowly recalling earlier morning events.

I kissed Edward Mason.

Now I was in his bed and his arms are holding me tight to his chest, I felt so safe. I didn't want to move. My eyes drifted to the table that had a clock on it telling me it was almost 11:30. I should get home before Esme discovered I was gone.

When I tried to move, reluctantly might I add, Edward's arms tightened their hold on me. I turned over in his arms to see his face, his pale face with closed eyes and messy hair made him looked good enough to eat. I smiled to myself, thinking about our kiss. I never experienced anything like it before.

I leaned up and kissed his lips softly with ghost-like pressure, trying to wake him up. When nothing happened I tried again and I felt him flinch so I kissed him softly one more time. I saw his lips turn into a crocked smile and his eyes fluttered open.

"This is a nice way to wake up."

And before I knew it I was on my back and he was on top of me smiling down.

"Did you sleep well beautiful?" he asked as he kissed me softly on my lips and started trailing down my jaw line and down my neck.

I couldn't help the moan escaping my lips. I heard him chuckle. "That wasn't an answer."

"It was the best sleep I've had in along time." I could only get it out in a whisper. He brought his face up to meet mine.

"It was my best night sleep, too." He whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"I should go." Those were the hardest words I have ever said. His smile turned into a frown.

"Do you have to?" I wanted to laugh. He sounded like a kid, whining because his favorite friend had to go home.

"Esme and Carlisle will be wondering where I am," I explained.

"I guess your right." He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth causing me to close my eyes and sigh. I really didn't want to leave, this was heaven. "I'm still taking you out tonight, even if I have to steal you away." He smiled down at me one more time then rolled off the bed allowing me to get up. I sat up and started to put my shoes on.

"Oh shit. Is your mom home? How did she not find me here?"

"She went to this flower festival out of town for the weekend. She left earlier this morning, don't worry she didn't see you."

Phew, I was scared for a minute. When I had both of my shoes tied, hair fixed, and sweat shirt back on, not sure when I took it off, I sat up.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked ,approaching him slowly still thinking if I touched him he would vanish and it would all just be a dream.

"Very soon," he said with certainty.

He must have noticed my hesitation because he closed the rest of the distance, and wrapped his arms 

around my waist and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. Once we made eye contact he captured my lips in another deep kiss. His kissed made my hands move up his arms and to his shoulders. I started to feel a little uncomfortable when I felt his hand start to trail down my shirt. Once his skin from his hand met the flesh on my back I stopped kissing him and almost jumped back.

_I'm not ready to take it that far. _

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over myself." He looked down at the floor.

EPOV

It was the truth I didn't know what came over me, and I felt so ashamed. Just kissing her brings out a different side in me. Not that I didn't know it was there, of course. I did have girlfriends before that were attractive. But it was different with Bella. She tasted like strawberries and I was addicted to the taste. I was only a man, and I had a time of weakness. I just had to be more careful. I didn't want to lose her.

I walked her to the front door. I wish she didn't have to leave but I knew her family would be worried if she wasn't home. She opened the door and turned to me.

"Good bye Edward." I never liked the words 'good bye'. It makes something sound like it was coming to an end, An Inevitable.

"It's more like a see you later." I corrected her.

"See you later, Edward," she smiled, again it didn't look real.

"See you later Bella." Then I just noticed something, "Where's your car?" I didn't hear one pull up last night. I heard her say a little 'oh'.

"Um…I ran over here. I didn't want Emmet or anyone to hear me leave the house, so I decided to run. It didn't take me that long, only a half hour."

"I'll drive you home," I told her as I grabbed my keys

"No offense Edward, but you can hear your truck from a mile away. I would rather not get caught by anyone being in the truck with you. My brother will think the worst."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll drop you off at the beginning of the street if it makes you feel any better."

There was a long silence; she was pondering what she wanted to do and what she thought she should do.

"Okay, I would appreciate it, thank you." I led her to my truck and opened the door for her

"What a gentleman."

I got in the driver's seat and started the car, it roared to life. "I don't have to worry about this breaking down and getting stranded do I?" She asked, smirking at me. It was kind of sexy.

_Control yourself Mason_.

"As a matter of fact, you don't. I got it fixed and it runs great," I informed her.

"They couldn't do anything about that noise?"

"Not unless I wanted to pay a shit load of money on a new engine."

I saw her mouth move into a small 'O'. It was silent for the rest of the ride, but it was a comfortable silence. The only time she spoke was to tell me when to turn. We got to the end of a gravel road and she told me to stop.

"This is where I get off. Thanks for the ride." She leaned over in her seat and kissed my cheek, pulling away 

slowly.

"Anytime." I told her. She opened the door and got out. "I'll pick you up at 7:00"

"Ok, I'll see you then." She closed the door and started jogging down the long road.

"See you then," I whispered to myself.

"I'm falling for an angel that goes by the name of Bella Swan," I thought with a goofy grin.

I turned my truck around and started back home thinking of one thing, Isabella Swan. Oh, and the way she kissed me this morning.

* * *

**this is my last chapter for a while. Finals are starting soon and i need to study and wont have anytime to write. . the soonest i can get one up is middle of June. i'm sorry **


	17. AN

**um i am so sorry that i havent posted!! i really really really am . and i hate A/N's as much as the next person but i had to. **

**1st- the next chapter is done, i sent it to my beta awhile ago and havent gotten back...i not sure if her email changed so i'll get it soon hopefuly**

**2nd-i am going away for the week and wont get a chapter posted or writen for awhile...again sorry**

**3rd-please please dont hate me swim, summer reading, and getting a profile done for art takes alot out of me **

**I'LL GET IT UP ASAP!! **

**KAT **


	18. Alice's Interrogation

**sorry for the wait . but here is ch17 enjoy **

* * *

CH17BPOV

I jogged up the driveway trying to work up a small sweat so they would believe I was running all morning. I got to the front of the house and just stood there looking at it not wanting to go inside, because I know what's awaiting me. I slowly walk up the front stairs and open the door.

Once I was through the door I heard, "ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, where have you been?!" Esme yelled stomping her way in from the kitchen with Charlise on her tail.

"I was running." I calmly stated pointing toward the door.

"You think it would have been a good idea to TELL someone where you were going, instead of taking off like that?" Charlise asked me not too calmly.

"I was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk to anyone. I needed to clear my head." I looked down at my feet and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Next time please tell someone you're going out before you leave this house. Your father and I were worried sick. Now go to your room and tell Emmet and Alice your home, they were worried too."

"Yes Esme." I quickly turned and ran upstairs passing Emmet's room. "Emmet I'm home." I didn't want to see him so I kept running.

I was about to do the same with Alice when her door opened and a tinny hand grabbed my arm with extreme force and pulled me in.

"AAAHHHH!!" When I was out of shock I saw Alice with a big grin on her face.

"Bella where were you?"

"I was out running."

"Don't try to feed me that bull shit." She started tapping her foot on the floor. "I went into your room last night and you weren't there. And I know for a fact that you weren't running at 11 o'clock at night."

"Um…well you see..."

"Where did you go? I know you snuck out…OMG you went to Edward's didn't you?" I remained silent not knowing what to say. "OMG you did." She started bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

"SHHHH, Alice keep it down." I had to put my hands on her shoulders to make her stop. "Yes, I went to see Edward, and…slept there." I could feel my face getting red.

"Awww, Bella...," her grin got bigger, if that was possible. "Tell me EVERYTHING that happened." She insisted as she dragged me to her bed, pushed me down and sat next to me.

When I was done my cheeks were on fire and Alice's grin wouldn't go away. "Bella that's wonderful!! I'm so happy you finally found a guy that makes you happy. And he's taking you out tonight?! I'm going to need to do your hair, and makeup, oh and we have to go buy you a new outfit. Man, I wish I had more time…"

"Alice! Calm down. I don't need a new outfit. I can wear something I already own."

"Oh, no, you don't, we are going to go to the mall and buying you a new outfit. Now go shower and get dressed…go, go!" She pulled my up and started pushing me out of the door. _That girl gets too excited over small things_, I thought as I shaked my head.

After my shower and putting on a pair of jeans and an Old Navy shirt I walked downstairs finding Alice with Rose on the living room couch watching Project Runway.

"Lets get this over with," I said solemnly when I was finished walking down the stairs. "I'm driving." I told them grabbing my keys.

"Okay," Alice said hopping up off the couch, with Rose in tow.

"Bella I'm so happy for you." Rose said grinning giving me a hug. "You've finally bagged yourself a man." Giving me a wink and giggling. I couldn't help but giggle too, I was so happy and I couldn't contain myself. The thought of seeing Edward made the mall trip seem bearable.

"Hey Bella!!" I turned to see Emmet running from the kitchen and giving me a big bear hug. "Bella, I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"Emmet…can't…breath," I managed to whisper.

"Oh! Sorry." He said, grinning. "Guess I don't know my own strength," flexing his muscles and grinning like an idiot, Rose smacked him on the back of his head "OW!! What was that for?" he asked, pouting like a baby. Rose just shakes her head.

"Alright, let's get going girls," Alice opened the door

"Where you guys going?" Emmet asked crocking his head to the side.

"To the mall dummy!"

"Alice you went to the mall yesterday why are you going again."

"Because Bella needs a new outfit for her date…shit," Alice slipped out.

My eyes went wide looking from Alice to Emmet. I was scared on what was going to happen. Why? Why can't Alice keep her fucking mouth closed for once?

"Bella has a date? When? Where? With who?" Emmet went into classic big brother mode.

"Um…," was all Rose and Alice could say and I couldn't say anything at all. My throat was dry and I couldn't open my mouth.

"Bella?" Emmet turned his attention to me waiting for the answers to his many questions.

"Tonight" I finally found my voice "I don't know where, and with…" I was scared to say his name to Emmet; Emmet had two sides to him, his teddy bear, and the Hulk.

"With who?" He asked again

"With Edward," I closed my eyes…I'm not exactly sure why. Habit, I guess. I peaked through seeing Emmet's face hard and emotionless

"Emmet hunny," Rose tried to calm him down. "Please don't take this in a bad way. Edward is a nice boy, he'd be good for Bella. You should give him a chance," she told him sweetly; if there's someone who can always calm him down it was Rose.

"Fine," He let his muscles relax. "I'll give him a chance. But if he hurts you Bella, I hurt him double time." He gave me a hug, "I only want what's best for you Bella." He pulled away looking like he was going to cry. "Now go have fun."

"Thank you Emmet, I love you," I gave him a small smile

"I love you too kid," he turned and walked into the living room

* * *

**R&R please. i'm always up for ideas so please share **


	19. AN 2

Hey,

I am so so so so so so sorry for not posting at all. I had a HUGE writers block  I'm sorry. But the good news I wrote the next chapter and I would love to hear from my beta ImagineXD (sorry for being so long) or I need a new beta. Cause I'm really bad wit spelling and grammar hehe. So as soon as my chapter gets previewed by someone I'll post it.

Love, Kat ^_^


	20. Shopping Adventure

**Again i am so sorry for not posting but here is chapter 18 :)...finaly please R&R**

* * *

CH18 APOV

I was so happy for Bella; she really needed a man in her life to make her happy. And she has a date tonight!!! This is going to be so much fun, going shopping with my sister and best friend. I don't care how much she complains I have a mission to help her look beautiful and I'll do it.

After that frightening scene with Emmett the girls walked out of the house to Bella's car.

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun! We haven't been shopping in FOREVER." I was skipping to the car in excitement.

"Alice we went two weeks ago."

"I know and it was the longest two weeks of my life."

"Did I mention I don't like to shop??"

"Only a million times," Rose told her rolling her eyes "don't be a baby Bella. It'll be fun. We'll buy something to make Edward's jaw drop." Bella glared at her making me giggle

"You know you'd like that" I pointed out opening the passenger side door and getting in. I got my answer by Bella's face turning bright pink with blush.

"So Bella what happened last night when you went to Edward's? I want ALL the details" Rose said poking her head between the two front seats.

"Well…" I stated

"I want to hear it from Bella." Rose rudely interrupted me, but I understand it's not as fun hearing it from some else things get changed and twisted.

Bella finished explaining what happened as we pulled into the parking lot and her face was beat red.

"Aw, Bella that's so sweet!"

"Yea it is."

BPOV

We walked into the mall, or what I like to call 'Hell' and Alice started to go into shopping over drive. We went into so many stores. Shopping with Alice is like a game of monopoly, you think you like it but after HOURS you wind up going 'Fuck this!' and want to do something else.

"Alice it has been 3 hours can we please at least get something to eat…Please." I whined

"Fine, but we still have to go into Delia's, Hollister, and Sunglasses Hut. I need some new ones since SOMEONE broke them." She was referring to Emmett who sat on her purse the other day and broke them.

We lugged our bags to a table in the food court and Alice and Rose went to the pizza counter to order three slices of pepperoni pizza. I was sitting with the bags when Mr. Pig himself walked up to me.

"Hey Bella." The annoying voice said as it got closer to me

"Hi Mike." I replied with no enthusiasm what's so ever. . I looked over to the pizza counter seeing if I could get help but found the guy behind the counter flirting with Rose. If Emmett was here he'd rip the guys head off for flirting with his girl. Of course Rose wasn't helping the guy smiling and giggling at what ever the guy was saying. But if I looked like Rose, perfect model looks, I'd want to have some fun too.

"What's up sexy?" he asked looking down my v-neck shirt…hey it's not like it's a deep cut.

"I'm shopping with friends. Could you please look me in the face and not down my shirt you perv" His face shot up.

"Well you don't look to happy with your shopping adventure. Maybe we could go somewhere more private and I'll show you a good time." He ran his finger up my arm making me shiver. He couldn't take a hint could he? No matter what I say to him he still thinks he has a shot with me, its sad really.

"I'd rather spend 8 more hours shopping with Alice and Rose then go anywhere with you Mike." I said sourly and slapped his hand away.

"Aw sweetie you know you like me. Stop denying it and let yourself feel" he grind, I think it was supposed to be seductive, it just looked creepy to me.

"She wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot pole you ass." Alice said walking back to the table with food." so why don't you do everyone a favor and get your sick face out of our site." She looked really angry and Alice+ anger=a bad scene.

"Alright, alright no need to be rude," he stood up and brushed his hand against my cheek "see you later baby" and walked off.

"Thanks for the save Alice I owe you big time" I thanked as I hugged her. Rose jogged up.

"What I'd miss?" we explained what happened with Mike, "that idiot cant he take a hint?"

"No" Alice and I giggled. We finished eating our pizza and talked about how excited I was for my date tonight.

When we were done Alice dragged me off to Delia's for some new skinny jeans. "Alice I already have a pair of skinny jeans" I wined

"But Bella sweetie those are light skinny jeans and will NOT go with the blue top we got. So we're here to get you a pair of dark jeans. I will die before my sister is seen in a non matching outfit and….oh oh oh!!!"

"Um…Alice? Are you ok?" she was jumping in place clapping her hands together, it was kind of scary"

"Look at those shoes!!! They're sooooooo cute! And the perfect color. Rose aren't they gorgeous??"

"OMG they are. But Alice they don't match anything Bella just got." Rose explained with a complex look.

"I know, they're for me silly. She'd never wear those anyway." Alice skipped over to the brown strapped heels. She put them on the counter with the new jeans and a belt.

"That will be $54.35" the woman behind the counter said. Alice gave her some cash "Thank you Ms. Cullen, come again"

"Oh she will." I muttered "can we go home now? My feet hurt and I'm tired." I pouted with sad eyes "please Alice PLEASE!!"

"You're such a cry baby, fine we can go" she threw her hands up in defeat. We pick up our bags and walked out of the mall to the car. "Rose where are the rest of our bags?" Alice asked in a panic.

"Relax I got some help with them" she pointed behind her to the guy from the pizza counter carrying our shopping bags. "I wasn't going to carry all of those myself, I just got my nails done." She laughed "you can put those in the trunk John." John neatly put all the bags in the trunk of the car. "Thank you"

"You're welcome Rose." John said with a boyish smile that was pretty cute. Rose gave him a perfect smile and a wave as he walked off.

"Rose that isn't nice, leading him on like that" Alice said shaking her head "he probably gave you his number and thinks your going to call him."

"He didn't give me his number." Rose corrected "and he was only being nice, and I was being nice by not shooting him down when he asked if he could help."

"Only you Rose, only you. Alright lets go home before Bella passes out, I'm driving" she grabbed the keys from my hands and jumped in the driver's seat.

"SHOT GUN!" I yelled hopping into the passenger seat before Rose could.

"No fair, I sat in the back on the way here."

"Better luck next time" I grinned. Rose reluctantly got in the back and Alice drove home at about ninety miles an hour. She always had a thing for speeding, ever since drivers' Ed. The look on the teacher's face was priceless when she went speeding through the course. She drove perfectly but failed do to the speeding; it took Jasper almost a month to calm down her driving so she could pass.

We pulled into the driveway "ok we have to get Bella ready for her big date" Alice clapped her hands running into the house. "JASPER, EMMETT CAN YOU BRING IN THE BAGS FROM THE CAR?!" she screamed as she entered the house. Rose and Alice took my hands and ran up stairs with me in tow. The long day will never end.


	21. Properly introduced

**Again I am SOOO sorry I have no excuse for not writing. And I am now determined to finish it. I like the story and I even want to know what's going to happen **

**I feel like a hypocrite cause I HATE unfinished stories that the authors don't want to finish. But I do want to finish. So I WILL FINISH!**

**Ok so I need to clear something, Alice is not Edward's sister in this story! The places of Edward and Bella have been switched. Bella was adopted by Carlise and Edward moved in with his mom. Anyway here's the next chapter! I OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

Ch19 BPOV

I was now sitting in front of a mirror watching as my hair was painfully curled. I felt like one of those life size Barbie dolls you get when you're seven. Rose was in charge of my make up, natural brown eye shadow, peach lip gloss, and some mascara. Alice was doing my hair.

"Ouch" I yelped as the curler came in contact with my skull.

"Stop moving, pain is beauty Bella" Alice casually said as if the burned spot on my head didn't mean anything to her. But just to be safe I stayed still, for my head's sake. "Oh Bella you look so beautiful! Edward is going to love you" she had a grin plastered on her face almost as big as my own.

What seemed like forever later "You're done!" Alice squealed. She spun my chair around to face the mirror and the person looking back at me was unrecognizably beautiful. The brown eyes popped and the hair was shinny. I was almost completely curtain the person wasn't me, but when I moved my face closer she did the same.

"ALICE, ROSE" I gasped turning my head from one side to the other "I look great! Thank you, thank you!" I jumped up and gave them both huge hugs. I couldn't wait for my date with Edward.

I was putting my shoes on when the door bell rang. I looked at the clock and it was a little past 7 o'clock. I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling and I skipped down the stairs as fast as I could. But sadly I wasn't fast enough because Emmett was standing at the front door opening it. '_Shit'_ I thought to myself '_please be nice, please be nice_'

**EMPOV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when the door bell ring, I knew exactly who it was. As I opened the door I heard Bella running down the stairs then her foot steps stopped. I put on my most convincing smile and remembered that this guy meant something to Bella.

I finished opening the door and saw Edward standing patiently with his arms behind his back. He stuck out his hand upon seeing me. "I never had the chance to properly introduce myself, I'm Edward Mason." I grabbed his hand forcefully.

"Emmett Cullen, Bella's older brother." He let go of my hand and stood awkwardly "Come on in, Bella should be down in a second" Moving aside letting him in.

"Emmett, I want to tell you that Bella is safe with me and I would never let anything happen to her, I promise."

"I hope you will." I said sternly going into big brother mode "Edward, Bella means the world to me. If anything were to happen to her it would completely crush me. And I would do anything in my power to crush the person who hurt her. Do you understand me?"

"Of course." He looked a little taken back but that was good, at lest I made myself clear. A few seconds past and I heard the foot steps again.

"Hey Edward" Bella came to stand next to me, giving me a small glare from the corner of her eyes.

"Hello, you look lovely" He smiled and I saw Bella blush "Are you ready to go?" He asked offering his arm, she took it.

"Bye Em" She said quickly almost dragging Edward out the door. "Don't wait up" That made me laugh.

"Oh, you know I will" I called after her "Have fun!" I added for Bella's sake on being nice.

**BPOV**

My face was probably so red right now as I dragged Edward outside toward his Volvo. Edward opened the passenger side door for me then walked around to the driver's side to get in. once we were out of my drive way I finally spoke. "Sorry about Emmett"

"It's ok; he's just being your big brother. He wants to be one hundred percent sure your safe with me." He told me smiling and taking my hand. "I would never let anything happen to you" bringing my hand to his lips and kissing the back of it lightly. I could only blush and smile, not knowing what to say.

"Um…so where are we going?" _Wow that's what you come up with? He was just so sweet and all you do is ask where you're going??? _I mentally yelled at myself.

"Just a nice little restaurant outside of town." The rest of the ride was spent in silence, not awkward silence, but nice silence. No more then an hour later did we pull into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant called _La Bella_ I laughed lightly at the name.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME! Still up for ideas if anyone wants to throw something out there! I love hearing idea because I know I read a story and want to give an idea. So throw me something, I might LOVE it! Hehe now I'm rambling. **

**-Kat**


	22. The Date

**And it finaly comes!! The date!**

* * *

**CH20 EDPOV (Edward)**

We pulled into the parking lot and I heard Bella laugh a little, probably because of the name of the restaurant. I smiled too, _how ironic_. I parked the car, quickly got out and ran to Bella's side to open her door for her. "Always a gentleman" she smiled turning a little pink. I loved her blush, and It was even better because she blushed so easily I got to see it almost all the time.

"Well that's me." I smiled at her and walked to the door of the restaurant holding the door open for her. The restaurant wasn't that crowded only a couple of people here and there talking lightly.

"Good evening." The hostess said smiling brightly "Table for two? Or will there be more joining you?" she asked looking at Bella

"For two, a booth please" The hostess grabbed two menus and walked into the dinning room.

"This way please." I put my hand on Bella's lower back, following the hostess. We arrived at a booth; she placed the menus on the table, one on each side. "Enjoy your evening, and if you need _anything_ feel free to tell me at the stand" she then turned and walked away.

I opened my menu "Wow, you think she could of thrown herself any more at you?" Bella laughed, I gave her a confused look "Oh come one Edward, you can't tell me you didn't notice that." I guess I looked funny because she laughed again. "Wow, you really didn't notice. She was hoping we weren't on a date by asking if more people were coming, and she told you to get her if you needed _anything." _

I laughed lightly, she was going on about how discussing it was that girls just through themselves at guys "Bella, are you jealous?" I asked smirking playfully my question made her stop mid sentence.

"N..no" She said flustered, trying to be convincing "if anything it's not fair to her"

"And why is that?" I asked still smirking

"Because, you were dazzling her, like you do to about all the girls you meet." She said that like a statement.

"You think I dazzle people?" I leaned in.

"I know you do" She leaned in a little trying to win.

I leaned in more, my mouth inches from hers "Do I dazzle you?" smirking again

"Frequently" was all she said, I was about to kiss her, not being able to stand the teasing closeness of her breath going across my lips as she spoke. But I was interrupted by a fake cough from the end of the table. Bella straightened herself abruptly, her cheeks warming. I slowly followed and glared at the waiter who interrupted my almost kiss.

"My name is Mark, and I'll be your waiter for this evening." He said looking from Bella to me, back to Bella. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked

"I'll have a Coke please." Bella answered smiling lightly at the boy, who smiled back. Then reluctantly, it seemed, looked at me

"I'll have the same"

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders" He smiled at Bella one more time and walked away.

Bella picked up her menu to look over what she wanted, and I did the same. Once she put it down Mark showed up at our table, even though I was still holding my menu. _Eager aren't we?_ "Did you decide what you wanted?" He asked looking at Bella again, My Bella, staring at My Bella, leaning into My Bella.

"I'll have to Mushroom Ravioli." She picked up the menu and handed it to Mark smiling at him kindly.

"Good choice"

"I'll have to Chicken Parmesan" I said coldly closing the menu and handing it to him. _Really he can clearly see we're on a date, and he hits on My Bella?_ I was mad; I wanted to punch that stupid grin off his face.

"Will there be anything else?" He was staring at Bella again.

"No that will be all" I almost growled, Mark looked at me and just walked away. Bella was just smirking at me very sexily.

"Now look who's jealous."

"I couldn't take him ogling you. I mean clearly we're on a date and he just stairs at you and hits on you." I leaned across the table again "It's not your fault, your just too beautiful for your own good." I whispered and lightly kissed her cheek and leaned back to see her cheek was pink.

The food came shortly after and Mark didn't say anything. He just put our food down and left. I watched as Bella picked up her fork and brought a Ravioli to her perfect lips. She put the whole thing in her mouth and once she closed it her face went red.

"HOT" she gasped trying to chew it; she took a sip from the Coke to cool it down and swallowed. She took a deep breath, another sip and looked at me, face still red."…It's hot" I couldn't help but laugh.

"How was the Coke flavored Mushroom Ravioli?" I asked still laughing

"Delicious, you want some?" she asked stabbing another steaming Ravioli and putting It over my Coke.

"You wouldn't" I challenged, knowing she probably would. She just smiled a sweet innocent smile.

"Wouldn't I?" She just dipped the Ravioli in my drink and brought it to my lips, still smiling. I smiled back wrapped my hand around hers and bit the Ravioli off the fork. I chewed slowly still looking at her and her shocked expression; clearly she didn't think I was going to actually eat it. I swallowed and smiled, letting go of her hand.

"Yum, Delicious" We both laughed and continued eating our meal. We talked about every thing; favorite colors, movies, books, people from school. Apparently Mike can't take a hint and keeps asking her out. I hope he gets the hint when he sees me kiss her.

We finished our meal and I paid the bill, much to Bella's protest "I can at lest pay half."

"Oh no, I took you out to dinner and I'm paying for ALL of it, whether you like it of not." She just stuck her tongue out at me. She was just so fucking cute some times. We walked back to my car, I opened the door again and we pulled out of the parking lot

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think!! I'm writing a new story and i need a beta reader! I am aweful at spelling and grammer so someone needs to help. Also it would be great if someone would be able to read my story and give suggestions, like my first Beta, i LOVED it when stuff was added when i would get a chapter back. So you can PM me or just review this story if you want the job!

i wont post the next chapter till people R&R!

**-Kat**


	23. Sunday at the Cullen's

**Ch21BPOV**

My date with Edward was amazing. The restaurant was so cute and the food was delicious. I couldn't believe I acted like a complete idiot when my food was too hot. Who knew they served Ravioli at about one hundred degrees. I was just happy the night didn't get weird after that.

I was laying awake in my bed just going over the night in my head. _I can't believe he got jealous; he's so cute when he was! _Of course I had pushed it a little, smiling at the waiter more then necessary, and I did wink and him when Edward wasn't looking. Hey I had to get him back for catching me at being jealous.

The ride home was a little quiet, light conversation every once and a while. It was fun to be out with a guy. I couldn't remember the last time I was on a date. I closed my eyes to will myself to go to sleep it was mid night and I was so tired.

I woke up at about 10:00am, I was never a person to sleep till 1pm. I guess my internal clock is set to no later then 10:30am. Between school and swim I'm always up early. I rolled out of bed and went down stairs. Esme was in the kitchen cooking waffles and Carlise was at the table reading over some records from the hospital. I skipped into the kitchen with a smile on my face and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Well someone's happy this morning." Carlise said looking up from his papers. "What's got you so high spirited today?"

"Does it have anything to do with that boy?" Esme asked whisking the batter.

"It might." I said smiling. Esme smiled brightly, I loved seeing her happy, she's done so much for me.

"You like him don't you? What's his name again?"

"His name's Edward Mason, and yes I do."

"Mason?" Carlise asked "His mother works in the hospital, she's a good surgeon. She talks very highly of her son. I would like to meet him, you should invite him over for breakfast." That took me completely off guard.

"I wouldn't want him to just drop in on Esme, its so short notice."

"Oh I don't mind dear. Give him a call and invite him, there's going to be plenty of waffles for everyone. I'm pretty sure Rose and Jasper are coming by too. It is Sunday." Every Sunday we have our whole 'family' over for a big breakfast. Carlise and Esme like to be filled in with Rose and Jasper's lives. They view them as their own children.

"Ok, sounds like a great idea." I smiled and went up stairs to grab my cell phone and called Edward. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly

"Hey Edward, it's Bella, did I wake you?"

"Oh, hey Bella, no I was awake. What's up?"

"Well, how would you like to come over for breakfast with my family? Esme and Carlise would love to have you."

"That sounds great. I would love to meet your parents. What time should I be there?" he sounded genuinely excited.

"Um…at about 11am. Is that alright?"

"Yup, sounds perfect. See you at 11 beautiful." We said goodbye and hung up. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I had to look presentable since Edward was coming. When I went down stairs it was about ten of and Em and Alice were setting the table.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said jumping over to me "How was your date? Was he nice? Where'd you go? When do I get to actually get to meet him?" she rushed to questions at me.

"Woo woo Alice calm down, breath. In, out, in, out." I put my hands on her shoulders and she swatted them off.

"Bellaaaaa tell me" she was still jumping

"Ok, ok. It was nice, I had fun, yes he's very nice, a real gentlemen. We went to _La Bella_. And you get to meet him today. Esme told me to invite him to breakfast." I answered all her questions and took the forks from her to finish setting the table.

"So he's coming?" Esme asked "That great, I can't wait to meet him. I'm just sorry I wasn't here last night to meet him then. You met him right Emmet? What do you think about him?" Emmet looked up from setting the plates

"Oh, he's nice. He was very polite and brought Bella home in one piece. And hey, he makes her happy so as of right now, I like him." I jumped up and hug him

"Really Em!? You mean it?" I was so excited; I wanted him to like Edward.

"Yea I mean it. I want you to be happy Bells, and if he makes you happy then I'm happy." he said smiling "But.." _there's always a but_ "that doesn't mean that I'm not still protective of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Em." We finished setting the table when the door bell rang. I skipped to the door to open it. Edward stood looking as sexy as ever in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt and his messy bronze hair.

"Hey gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Well hello to you too" I let go and led him into the kitchen "Edward this is my mom Esme, my dad Carlise, my sister Alice and you know Emmett." Edward let go of my hand and shook hands with both my parents.

"It's very nice you meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said smiling politely

"It's nice to meet you too Edward." Carlise said shaking his hand "and please call me Carlise"

"Call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." Esme smiled as she shook his hand too. When Edward was about to shake Alice's hand she just hugged him.

"Bella has told me so much about you." The door bell rang again and in a couple of seconds Jasper and Rose were in the kitchen too. They've been here so many times they don't wait for someone to open the door.

Edward introduced himself to both Jasper and Rose. When breakfast was ready we sat down and conversation just flowed. Edward seemed so comfortable with my family; he put in input and brought up topics. It was like he knew everyone for years.

"So Edward do you play football?" Jasper asked with a mouth full of waffles.

"Um…kinda I was never really on a team but I'd play with a couple of friends back in Phoenix."

"You should join the team. Did you have a certain position when you played?"

"Yea I was the running back." Emmett's eyes lit up. He loved talking football.

"So you're fast?" Emmett asked

"Yea I guess." They were talking about football for the rest of breakfast and I gave up trying to understand. I was never really into football. I watched to games because Em and Jaz played but that's it. Carlise joined their conversation too and the girls just talked about random stuff, Jumping from one subject to another.

When breakfast was over Alice, Rose and I helped Esme clean up from breakfast. Esme turned down Edward's help twice telling him to go into the other room with Em and Jaz. "Bella I approve. That boy is perfect for you, and what a gentleman." Esme stated excitedly she loved how polite he was and how easily he carried himself. Rose and Alice approved too, which made me so happy.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling up with our men and watching movies.

**This was really long but I hope you liked it! please R&R! **

**-Kat**


	24. Take Care Of Her

**CH22EPOV**

Sunday with Bella's parents went very well, they all liked me, and even Emmett was warming up to me. I knew he would wind up liking me as long as I didn't hurt Bella, which would never happen. Monday came quickly and I was up early to shower and get dressed so I could pick Bella up. I didn't care that my car was complete shit but it just looked more normal if I drove Bella to school and not the other way around. I chuckled to myself; I was kind of old fashion that way.

I drove up the driveway at around 6:45, plenty of time to get to school. Bella must have heard my truck because once I cut the engine I saw her face peak through the curtains of her bed room window. She smiled at me and held up her finger telling me she'd be down in a moment.

About a minute later she was running out of the house with a big smile on her face. She was almost to me when her foot caught on a rock and she tripped. I reached out as fast as I could to catch her, when she looked up at me her face was bright red. It was so cute it made me laugh.

"So how are you this morning." I asked chuckling

"I'm good, how are you?" she regained her footing "um…thanks"

"I'm better now since I've seen your beautiful face." I smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips. I walked her to her door and opened it for her.

"Emmet's starting to like you, you know." She stated with a smile on her face. "I guess it has something to do with seeing me happy but he trusts you."

"Does he?" I was happy to hear it but I had a feeling he was still skeptical about me being around Bella.

"Well he's letting me go to school with you, and he's letting us go out. So yes he trusts you. And trust me this is a big improvement for him. Besides Tyler and Jasper he doesn't really let guys get near me."

"We'll that's good." I smiled at her.

"And Esme and Carlise like you too so that's a bonus." She had a smile so big on her face, it made my heart melt to see her this happy. We made it to school with out much big conversation just some questions and light conversation about different things. When we pulled into a parking spot I went around opening Bella's door. I took her hand to help her down when I felt everyone stop and stare. I didn't know if they were staring at Bella because she looked great or that she was coming out of my car, _probably the second one because girls were staring too. _

"Edward, everyone's staring." She muttered to me, for some one as beautiful as Bella I thought she would be used to people staring. I guess this was a new kind of staring, because people looked confused.

"Not everyone, He didn't…" I was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working everyone was staring "No he just looked" I put my arm around her shoulder and led her into the school with a big grin on my face. I walked Bella to her locker kissed her cheek then went to my own.

"Hey Edward" I turned to see Tyler walking up to me. I waved and said hey back, then went back to my combination. "So, your going out with Bella now?" I could detect the sadness in his voice.

"Yea." Was all I said, Tyler was one of the closest friends I've made since I was here and I wouldn't want to hurt him because Bella said yes to me when I knew she said no to Tyler so many times.

"Just…keep her safe, ok?" he tried to smile and put his hand on my shoulder "It's ok man, no hard feelings. As long as she's happy I'm happy. I just wasn't the kind of man she needed."

"Don't worry, I will" I smiled back, he just nodded and headed toward his class, the bell was about to ring. Classes went slowly and were uneventful. The bell finally rang for lunch and I went to Bella's locker to walk her there. When I got there I saw Mike talking to her, he was leaning into her and looking at her as if she was something to eat. It drove me crazy. No one was allowed to look at My Bella that way. I walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hello love." I said as I leaned into kiss her acting like I never saw Newton. I could feel her cheeks warm and pulled away. It was a short kiss but I was hoping it was enough to give him a hint.

"Hey" was all she said breathlessly, never looking away from my face. I turned to Newton.

"Oh hey man, didn't see you there." I was so tempted to tighten my grip on Bella but I didn't want her to think I was possessive.

"Oh, hey" he said awkwardly shifting his weight on his feet. "So…you guys together?" it was a question he wanted to here 'no' to. _Sorry Newton but she's all mine._

"Yup." Bella answered before I did, she had a smile on her face when she confirmed it. All Newton said was 'Oh' and walked away. Bella grabbed my hand in hers and started leading the way toward the lunch room. When we entered everyone looked at us as we headed to the line to get food. I filled up a tray with Bella's favorite, a chicken salad sandwich and lemonade and a Buffalo chicken for me with an ice tea and a chocolate chip cookie. "How'd you know what I wanted?"

"Because I know you sweetheart." I just smiled at her and paid for both our lunches, again with Bella's protest. She led us over to her table and everyone said hey. The day went by uneventfully after that and Bella had swim practice after school so I went home to do homework. When I opened my Bio book I found $7 in it. I just laughed to myself; she must have slipped it in with out looking. She really had something against me paying for things for her.


	25. It's Finally Been Said

**I Own Nothing!

* * *

**

**CH23BPOV**

It been a couple of weeks since I snuck into Edward's bedroom and our relationship has remained as strong as steal. I was so happy and I haven't had a nightmare in so long. It was like being with Edward sucked all the evil memories out of me. We were currently in his truck on our way to god knows where.

"Will you please tell me where were going?" I whined

"Not a chance love." My heart sped up every time he called me love. We haven't said 'I love you' yet even though I knew I did love him. I just couldn't get myself to say it yet.

"You know I hate surprises." I pouted he just chuckled

"Humor me Bella." I just sunk into my seat and continued being two years old. We were driving in comfortable silence holding each other's hand when we turned onto a dirt road. Then it dawned on me.

He called me this morning telling me to wear sneakers and long pants and to bring a sweatshirt. Now we were off road we were…."WE'RE HIKING!" I practically screamed. I wasn't the kind of person to go hiking. I could barely walk on my own when there weren't large roots and rocks in the way. Edward just chuckled loudly and smiled. He pulled the truck over and got out. He walked over to my door and opened it for me to get out also. I didn't move I just sat there pouting.

"Bella, sweetheart, come on it wont be that bad." He was still smiling the crocked smile I loved so much. I just turned my head to face forward and didn't answer.

"You can't make me." I finally said. He didn't say anything, but the next thing I knew I felt his arms around me and I was out of the car and over his shoulder. He set me down in front of him and put both of his hands on the truck on either side of my head.

"Bella." He whispered in my ear, in a very sexy voice. _Stay strong Bella. _

"Yes" I tried to sound strong but it came out in a rush, causing Edward to chuckle again.

"Bella why won't you come hiking with me?" he asked placing a kiss below my earlobe.

"I'm scared"

"Of what exactly?" he asked, his warm breath going across my ear making me shiver.

"Falling, hitting my head on a branch, getting lost, and dying." He kissed my cheek

"Have I ever let you fall?" he asked kissing my other cheek.

"No" I squeaked "But I could still hit my head" he kissed my forehead then my nose

"Would I let anything hurt you?" he kissed my chin right under my bottom lip I shook my head feeling his top lip brush against my bottom one, it was driving me crazy.

"I don't want to get lost." I whispered trying to find my voice. I probably sounded so pathetic. He kissed my top lip then bottom lip lightly, my heart my beating so fast and loud I was afraid he could hear it.

"Do you really think I'd let us get lost?" I shook my head again not able to speak. Then his lips crashed down on mine in an instant. Kissing him made me dizzy and short of breath, I wrapped my arms around his neck "Now, why wont you come hiking with me?" he asked, his lips never leaving mine. I thought I had another reason but I couldn't remember I just nodded and he lead me though the woods.

About a half hour later there was a break in the trees and I could see sun. When Edward led me though the trees I stopped in my tracks. There was the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen, there were wild flowers, soft green grass, and there was a faint sound of running water. I looked at Edward who was watching me from the edge of the meadow with a smile on his face. "It's beautiful" was all I could say.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me "I'd thought you'd like it."

"How'd you find it?"I couldn't help but be curious. You don't just stubble upon something as beautiful as this.

"My mom and I used to come here when I was little, then as I got older and spent some summers here I would come to think." I smiled at him, and looked around again; this place was just so amazing. He sat in the grass pulling me down with him. The sun was shinning and it was actually getting warm, I took off my sweatshirt and folded it up into a ball, placing it behind my head. He did the same and we laid down soaking up the glorious sun. I eventually moved my head to his chest mumbling that it was more comfortable.

It seemed like hours passed just laying there not saying anything. The silence was nice, just hearing his breathing and feeling his heart beat against my cheek. I had my eyes closed till I felt his fingers underneath my chin tilting my face up to look at him. "Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you." His eyes bore into mine and I could tell he was telling the truth, I couldn't help but smile and say

"Edward Anthony Masen, I love you too." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. The kiss was full of love and hope and passion that I couldn't help but get lost in it. I found myself over him with one hand caught in his hair and the other on his chest. His hands here on my hips, fingers dancing on the sliver of skin between my shirt and pants. I began kissing his neck when I felt drops of water hitting my skin, and I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled my face away looked at him and laughed, his eye brows drew together.

"Love, what's so funny?"He asked with a smile

"I don't know. I'm just in the best mood of my life and its raining. I just find that ironic." He started laughing too and sat us both up.

"Well we better get going, wouldn't want to get sick now would we?" we started heading back through the woods and when we got back to the truck we were both soaking through.

"Bet I look like a wreck." I laughed again squeezing my hair out before I closed the door

"I think you look incredibly irresistible" he grinned before he kissed me lightly. _Yea right,_ I probably look like a drowned rat, and here he is looking like a model that got 'caught' in the rain. Sometimes life just isn't fair. "So Bella I was thinking," he paused

"Yes?"

"Would you give me the honor of accompanying me to prom?" he sounded like he was from a different time.

"Well, I don't really dance…" I was about to say I didn't want to go until I looked at him, bad idea. He was looking right at me, not paying attention to the road at all. "Sure Edward I'd love to go with you." He took my hand in his and kissed the back lightly, we both had smiles on our faces all the way up the drive way to my home, till I saw it. The sight in my driveway sent chills though my entire being, making me want to throw up.

* * *

**What could it be!!! Review so i can put up the next chapter so you can find out **

**I still need a Beta for my next story please :)**

**Kat ^-^**


	26. The Ugly Truth

**Warning-there is some cursing in this chapter, not a whole lot but strong ones. This chapter has a lot of anger and pain in it and truth for Bella's life. So read at your own risk.- thought I should warn you.**

**CH24BPOV **

In my drive way was Charlie's car. My eyes grew wide at the sight, and in the door way were Charlie and Emmet, behind Emmet was Jasper and Carlise. I just stared in horror as Edward drove closer with a confused look on his face, eyebrows pulled together. "What's going on?" he looked at me "Bella, love? What's wrong?" He put the truck in park and cut the engine. At the sound of the truck Emmet turned toward me with fear in his eyes.

"My Father's here." Was all I said before I opened the door to get out. Edward was even more confused, I never told him about my father or why I was adopted, he didn't have to know, and I didn't want him to be part of my pain. When I shut the door Charlie turned to stair at me a grin crossed his face, like he was happy to see me. It made my skin crawl.

"Bella get back in the car!" Emmet screamed. But I didn't, I walked further "Bella!" His hands were trembling, I should of listened to him, but I didn't, I walked closer.

"It's _my_ house, why should _I_ leave?" I sounded stubborn. But I was right, it was my house, he should leave, not me.

"Yea son, she's a big girl now, capable of making her own decisions. And what a beautiful young woman she is." He reached out to touch my face, but Emmet pulled me behind him before contact could be made.

"Don't you dear touch her you son of a bitch!" Emmet screamed

"Now, now Emmet, there's no reason to scream." Charlie put his hands up to show he meant no harm, I wanted to laugh.

"You have no right being here" Carlise spoke with authority

"A Father has every right to see his children."

"We disowned you as a father a long time ago! Now leave!" Emmet shouted

"Son, that hurt" Charlie put his hand on his heart and frowned, that sent me over

"Hurt! HURT! You don't even know hurt till you understand what you put me though! What you did to me now that's hurt! And I've been hurting ever since! No girl, no child, no person should go though what I did! And by the hands of her own father! You were my own father you mother fucker!"I shrieked, tears falling across my cheeks "you have no right to come back into my life! After I'm FINALY happy!" I was so mad; I looked him in the eye as I said these things. And when I was done I spit in his face.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he reached out around Emmet and backed handed my face. It took a little over a second for Emmet to react and he punched Charlie square in the nose, and Edward took a swing at his jaw. Jasper and Carlise had to hold them back.

"I know how much you want to, and God knows I want to too, but you can't. Bella needs you, both of you" Jasper spoke calmly. Alice was already helping me up the stairs to my room when I heard Carlise and Jasper escorting Charlie to his car, and Carlise telling him never to go on his property again.

I couldn't see where I was going or really hear anything. Tears were clouding my eyes and there was a ringing in my ears. I knew I was being guided to my room and I could hear three voices, I wasn't sure what they were saying but I knew who they belonged to.

**EMPOV**

Why the hell did he come? He hurt us enough and he comes back! To do what make sure we're still miserable? When he struck Bella I couldn't control myself, I punched that son of a bitch. And so did Edward, I was happy he was in Bella's life, be made her happy. And God knows she needs all the happiness she can get. Alice took Bella upstairs to her room, Edward and I on her tail. I had to know she was alright. Alice stopped us at her door.

"Go back down stairs, Bella needs a shower." She opened the door then closed it behind her. I didn't notice till now that she was all wet from the rain. I looked at Edward and he was too.

"Do you uh…want some dry cloths?" he looked as torn as I was.

"Yea" we went to my room and I gave him a pair of Jasper's sweats that he left here once. We were down stairs in a few minutes and everyone was in the living room.

"How is she?" Jasper asked

"Alice is helping her get a shower." I sat in the chair and put my head in my hands I felt Rose sit next to me and rub my back.

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask but, what was that about?" Edward looked so confused; I guess Bella hasn't told him.

"Well you have a right to know." I breathed rubbing my face "As you know Edward, Bella and I are adopted." He nodded "Well that was our father. Our mother died in a car accident when Bella was five, Charlie was never the same after that. He drank a lot and got drunk almost every night. At times, when he was drunk he would….take advantage of Bella. That started when she was about nine. At first he would just have her…_ please _him." I sucked in a breath. "But as she got older, and started to grow he would take advantage of her completely. At times he would beat her first." Tears were threatening to fall but I blinked them away. "When she got to be fourteen she would stay out late, hoping he would be past out when she got home. One night Tyler and I got in around one, when we got to the door I could hear banging then I high pitch scream. I knew it was Bella, I bust open the door to see her on the ground, half…naked and…bleeding. There was blood everywhere. I yelled to Tyler to call 911, I could still see her chest moving but it was uneven. I saw Charlie with a knife in his hands and I charged him, I wound up breaking three ribs, his right leg, left arm and fractured his nose." I couldn't talk anymore as tears went down my face, visions of that night filling my brain.

"Bella lost a lot of blood, she was cut many times on her stomach. Most were shallow but a couple were deep, some still have scars. He broke her right arm, fractured her ankle and gave her a minor concussion. He was sentenced to 10 years in jail, but being the chief of police he was let out on parole after 5, I guess that was shortened by good behavior since he was here today." Carlise finished for me. Edward looked pained. Pained for knowing how hurt Bella has been and pained for knowing he can't do anything to make her hurt go away. We both felt the same way.

**Now you know why Bella is so hurt, why Emmet is so protective and why she needs happiness. And I'm sorry for having Charlie play a really ugly character. **

**-Kat**


	27. Finally Happy

CH25BPOV

_Why was this happening to me? What have I done to disserve this?_ I knew that someday Charlie would try to come back, but did he really have to do it when Edward was here? I didn't want him to see me in this kind of pain. I didn't want him to know that I was so broken; he deserved so much better then me.

I didn't know what time it was, all I knew is that it was dark outside and I dozed of. I woke up when I felt the weight shift on the bed and a strong arm went around my waist. "Bella" he spoke not expecting an answer, thinking I was asleep. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I love you and I will always protect you. You're my life now, my existence." He kissed the top of my hair and just laid there with me.

"I love you too" I muttered before sleep took me again.

Time passed and I didn't hear from Charlie again, which I was thankful for. But what I wasn't thankful for was that it was the day of the prom. _Ugh. _All day people were bouncing in their seats with excitement. The girls were talking about the dresses they bought months ago. I just tuned them out. When I got home Alice kidnapped me and dragged me to my bathroom. For what felt like hours, and probably was, I was brushed, blushed and lip glossed. It was 7:30 when the door bell rang, I was so nervous. I walked with Alice and Rose down the stairs in too high heels concentrating on not killing myself, and in a beautiful blue dress.

Edward was standing with Emmet and Jasper all in tuxes. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward, he looked like a Greek god, perfect, like always. He tuned and smiled at me when he heard the three sets of foot steps on the stairs. When I got to the bottom he held out his hand for mine. He kissed the back of my hand and slipped a white corsage around my wrist. "You look beautiful" he whispered kissing my cheek.

The boys led us outside to a limo that we rented and we all headed off to prom. _Ugh. _We made it inside and I had yet to fall, _go me! _Edward brought me over to get our picture taken "Smile" the camera man said I put on my best fake smile.

"Come on Bella humor me. Be happy, you're supposed to be happy at prom" he grinned at me as he moved us toward the dance floor. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmet were gliding along the dance floor. Even someone as big as Em he danced quite nicely.

"Oh no, Edward I really can't dance"

"But I can, come on love, its all in the leading" he spun me to face him lifted me then placed my feet on his. He grabbed on of my hands and put his other on my waist.

"Don't my feet hurt on yours?" I asked, I didn't want to hurt him. He just grinned

"Nothing I can't handle" he started a waltz

We danced for a while, on some fast songs we danced as a group, it was fun. I was actually having fun at prom, who would have guessed.

The dance was coming to a close, couples leaving. "Do you want to go?" Edward asked, even though I was having fun I still wanted to get the hell out of there. So I nodded. Edward told me he was going to go find Em and Jaz and told me to find Alice and Rose and we'd meet up outside.

When I found Alice and Rose we went outside to see the worst possible thing, Charlie. Once I thought he was gone he came back into my life. He was leaning against his car with a beer in his hands and a cocky grin on his face. I was mad, it was such a happy night, I was having fun and he comes and ruins it. "We'll don't you look b-e-a-utiful" he pushed himself from his car and took a step forward. We took on back

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped

"That's no way to talk to you father." He took another step closer

"What father, I don't see a father. I see some drunk ass in a high school parking lot." I was once again being stupid, pushing him when he was like this. His nostrils flared and his grip on his bottle tightened.

"Whether you like it or not I'm your father, and I will not be spoken to that way!" he was about to lunge for me, and yes I said lunge, when something collided with him. The two bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud. I saw it was Edward who was pinning my father with all the strength he had, almost growling.

"If you ever come near My Bella again I will kill you!" he punched him in the nose once. Then he got up, straightening his coat and pointed to Charlie's car. "Now LEAVE!" his eyes looked almost black with anger. Charlie just stood up and stumbled to his car, whipping his face. Edward turned toward me with such guilt and sorrow on his face. he walked over to me wrapping me in his strong arms "It's ok honey, I'm here" silent tears ran down my face as I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry" was all I could choke out. He pulled my face up to look at him, eyes filled with so much love

"There's no reason to be sorry, I love you Bella. And I would do anything to keep you safe."

The next morning I got the best news a person could ever get. Emmet came running into the kitchen "Bella! Bella!" he stopped at the table

"What is it Em?"

"Charlie was sent back to jail because he violated his parole! And he isn't up for another one! EVER!" he threw his arms around me and spun me around. I was so happy I ran out of the house and down the road toward Edward's house. I didn't even take the car, I just suddenly had so much energy. I knocked on the door and Edward answered it in his PJ's

"Bella? What is it? what's wrong?" he looked worried and I just threw my arms around him and kissed him. He pulled away after a minute with a questioning look

"Charlie's back in jail! And he's not coming back!" I yelled. He smiled and held me tighter, kissing me again. "I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella"

I was so happy, I could finally live my life with out worry. I was free; free to love, free to be happy, and all with Edward. I couldn't ever be as happy as I was now.

The End

**Not the best ending. But I was running out of ideas. So in my state of mind I thought this ending fit. I hope you like it. And thanks for sticking with me though this story =] Keep an eye out for my new story, it's called Another Door. Thanks again!**

**Kat ^_^ **


End file.
